Doyle Connection
by Jet MacLeod
Summary: Paddy Doyle has escaped from Federal Prison. Maura and Jane on are alert. Emily and JJ just found out that Emily's foster son has been compromised and his caretaker has them on the run. As Emily and Jane both seek to protect those they love can they figure out the Doyle Connection before it's too late for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Maura sat on her living room sofa, a cup of tea in one hand and a medical journal in the other on her Kindle. She was content. It was a rare day off and she hadn't been called in. She was glad to know that her staff could handle things when she wasn't there. She had just taken another sip of her tea when she heard the familiar grumble of her best friend coming in the back door. She closed the app on her Kindle and sat it on the table in front of her. She reached for the saucer for her tea as she stood up to go into to the kitchen. She could tell by the stomping of Jane's boots that something was bothering her. She sat down at the bar and watched Jane as she moved around the kitchen, mumbling under her breath. A small smile crept across her face but she still didn't say anything to stop Jane's tirade.

Jane for her part hopped on one foot as she removed one boot and then the other. She threw them at a small pile of shoes by the back door. She was still grumbling as she took off her suit jacket and laid it across the bar and then headed towards the fridge. She grabbed a beer, leaned back to look at the clock on the oven, sighed, but it back and grabbed a water instead. She twisted off the top and took a healthy drink before moving back over to the sink. She set the water down beside the sink, rolled up the sleeves on her shirt, much to Maura's dismay, and proceeded to wash her hands. She turned around when she was finished tea towel in hand as she dried them. She replaced the towel on the front of Maura's oven and grabbed her water. Still leaning back against the counter with the sink, she took another drink.

"Do you want to tell what is bothering you so early today or are you going to continue to grumble about it?" Maura asked her with an amused lilt in her voice.

"Grumble," Jane answered as she finished the water.

"Get a beer. Forget about the time. I doubt that you are going back in tonight and come sit on the couch with me. Tell me what has you so tense right now. Did you not get a confession or something? Just tell me what it is, so I can help you think through it," Maura demanded as she got more hot water for her tea and then went back to the couch to sit down. "We both know that you are just going to stew on it for too long and then blurt it all out anyway. So let's skip the brooding and bitchiness and just go straight to you telling me what is bothering you tonight about your newest case."

"It isn't a case, Maur."

Maura cocked her eyebrow at this. Usually, Jane was only broody like this when they didn't have anything good to follow up on with cases. She had to admit that this was deeper and darker than usual, but if it wasn't a case, was it her family. Maura tried to think of anything that Angela or Frankie could have done that would have set Jane off. She couldn't think of anything and both Angela and Frankie seemed to be in a good mood today at the precinct. So, if it was one of them, they would have done something after she'd left for the day. That didn't bode well, but she doubted that it was a family issue. That only left one of the men that Jane had unsuccessfully dated in the past few years.

"So, what is it?"

Jane walked over and plopped down on the couch. She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew that Maura wasn't going to leave it alone. She took a pull of beer and turned to face her best friend.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I love my job. I love hanging out with you, but I think that I there is nothing else out there for me. I am married to the job, Maura and that doesn't give me a lot of time to be with anyone."

"Did Casey call you?" Maura asked, very worried about her friend's mentality.

"No, I was just thinking after our last case. You know the one where the husband killed his wife because she made herself better. She did it for him and he was afraid that she was going to leave him, so he killed her before she could. I see too much bad to want to see the good in any one."

"Is that all?" Maura pushed.

"No," Jane grumbled.

"What is it really that is bothering you?" Maura asked.

"I am afraid that I am like my father."

"What? Why? Who gave you that idea?"

"My track record. I can't settle. I'm always looking for something better."

"That doesn't mean anything, Jane. I don't think that things worked out between you and some of your leading men for various reasons. You can't blame that on your father's foolishness about leaving your mother. I know that you are still very upset with what he did and you don't want to forgive him for that. I understand that and I stand with you on it, but just remember that the 'sins of the father do not make the child'."

Jane took another pull off her beer. She sat up to set it on the table before them. Still staring at the blank TV screen, she fell back into the couch again. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes and dropped her head onto the couch back.

"I'm married to my job, aren't I?"

"If you are, then I am as well," Maura stated.

"We make quite the pair don't we?"

"We do. But, I think that you have nothing to worry about, Jane. You are your own person. You are not your father. How many times have your told me that? I maybe the blood of Paddy Doyle, a infamous Boston Irish mobster, and Hope Martin, philanthropist doctor, but I am not them. We share DNA only."

"But, you aren't a misguided rich artist or her cheating, lying, distant husband either," Jane added.

"So, we both prove that nurture is stronger than nature in our ways. I could write a paper on that. But, I don't want to do the research and just basing it on us would be foolish. But, I digress. What happened at work after I left that put you in this mood?"

"I started thinking about Casey, and then Dean, and everyone else I dated. I refused to bend for them and they left. Casey proposed to me and then went back to Afghanistan. Dean used me to get your father. I am a walking disaster when it comes to relationships."

"At least none of your boyfriends tried to kill you," Maura replied.

Jane had to laugh. It was true, but she wasn't sure that her selections were any better than Maura's had been. Maura had been a little more discerning and thorough after that instance, but besides Jack, Maura hadn't really been seeking another companion.

"Are we too old, Maura?"

"I am not," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Then, I guess I'm not, either."

"You have plenty to offer a potential mate, Jane. You're beautiful and strong. You're funny and sarcastic. You love sports. You can cook, even though you don't very often. You are very self-sufficient," Maura explained.

"Why thank you, Doctor Isles," Jane replied.

"Jane, stop it. Just don't worry about it. Stop pressuring yourself or you'll do something you regret. And, both know that it wouldn't be good," Maura stated.

"I know. It would be Giovanni and we both know that isn't really an option," Jane said and then sighed before continuing. "I guess I just feel like I've failed a little bit. I am the oldest. I am supposed to set the example and be the perfect wife, you know? I am supposed to the picture perfect Italian American woman, and I am sooooo far from that. Hell, even my fuck up of a brother, Tommy is doing better than me. He has a great kid and he's getting his life back on track. I have nothing to show for me. I have no legacy."

"I might have to say something about that," Maura stated.

"Like what?"

"Bullshit," Maura replied without much emotion.

"The great Maura Isles cussed. I am impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. But, seriously? Really? Why do you say that?" Jane questioned.

"Because you are a highly decorated detective. You were the youngest detective to make homicide and you're a woman. You've been given many awards for the work you do. You have Tasha out there, who is trying to make herself even better than she is in order to thank you for what you did for her and to help others. She is part of your legacy. So is Frankie and frankly, I am as well," Maura told her.

"How?"

"Because you saved us both at cost of your stomach," Maura told her as she reached out and touched the area where Jane shot herself.

"That doesn't exactly mean anyone is going to remember me when I'm gone, Maur."

"That is what this is about?"

"Huh?" Jane asked as she leaned forward and got her beer again.

She took a swig and then another, before letting the bottle rest on her knee. She could feel the cool condensation on the glass. She spun the bottle around and stared at the ceiling. She could feel Maura's deep green hazel eyes watching her, more like staring at her, but she couldn't look at her right now. She was lost in her own misery and mind. She appreciated that Maura was trying to cheer her up, but she honestly just wanted to stew on it for a while. She needed to brood because when she was done, she would have a game plan for her life. She would know what she wanted and she would go after it. It was just something that she did.

Jane was content to sit in silence until Maura changed the topic. It was a strategy that she employed many times and she hoped that it would work again now. She just wanted to be with Maura, in her presence and veg out for a while. Nothing a good pizza and one of Maura's nature shows couldn't cure. Or, at least that is what she wanted...hoped for.

Her phone broke the silence between them. She dug it out of her pocket. It wasn't the station. It wasn't Korsak or Frankie with a new case. Hell, it wasn't even Nina calling to follow up with her on some information that they were working with for one of their many open cases. She didn't recognize the number at first. She stared at her phone before answering it.

"Rizzoli?"

Maura watched her face. Her dark eyes seemed to get darker. Her brow furrowed in question and then relaxed. She blinked and the opened her eyes. Her dark brown eyes were onyx and there was no pleasure in them. Maura gasped at the sight.

"When?...I see. No, she didn't help him... I don't care what you think...She is with me... Yes, she has been for the last few hours and before that she was at the precinct working on cases...Yes, I will testify to that...You have no idea where he went?...I understand...We'll look out for him...Yes, if I see him, which I doubt we will, we will call you...No, she doesn't need that...I'll do it myself...Thank you for your concern," Jane said before she hung up.

She closed her eyes again. She wanted to hit something...hard. This was supposed to be the beginning of their weekend off, free time without crime interfering. She knew that it was a long shot, but she wasn't expecting the universe to throw an underhanded "Hail Mary" pass in the fourth quarter to keep her from her weekend.

"What is it, Jane?" Maura asked unable to hide her curiosity at bay or her worry for Jane, either.

"Your illustrious father has broken free from prison out west. The FBI was calling to let us know. They were worried about you, but they were also making sure that you didn't have anything to do with it," Jane told her.

"Like I would help that man break out of prison. He has done nothing but cause grief in my life. He could stay there and rot for all I care. I have enough issues to deal with right now. I don't need him complicating my life. Do they know where he is headed?"

"No, but they assumed Boston. He still has a criminal empire to run. He was still doing that efficiently from prison, but being closer will make things easier."

"But, they are worried about me?"

"Without Paddy out, you're a target again for other Irish families," Jane replied.

"Great."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll be your shadow until this is over."

"Jane, you can't do that."

"Why not? I basically live here now. I mean, yeah, I got my own place but how often am I there. We work together. You'll be safe at the precinct. And, if I know Paddy, which I do just enough, he loves you," Jane stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He's already ordered protection for you. He knew what he was doing before he left. He had things on the outside in motion. One of which was to make sure that you were safe. He isn't going to let his sins mar you anymore than they already have. But, he will use his forces to make sure that you aren't harmed for what he has done," Jane explained.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Maura answered.

"No, it doesn't."

"What are we going to do?" Maura asked her.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am going to get another beer. Then, I thought I'd order a pizza and watch some mindless TV...or better yet, one of those nature shows that you record. That would be perfect, don't ya think? Want a glass of wine?" Jane questioned as she jumped up off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"Yes," Maura said as she reached forward for the remote.

She was surfing through her DVR selections when Jane came back to the couch. She took the glass of red wine wordlessly. She took a sip.

"Animal or space?" Maura questioned.

"Space."

Maura picked her selection and then settled back into the couch. Jane stole a look at her. She shook her head. Maura was still paying for her father's sins. So, Jane wondered about herself again. She sighed.

"I think I want to splurge tonight," Maura said.

"Hmm?"

"I want pepperoni on my side," Maura stated.

Jane just looked at her and smiled. She knew that Maura was upset about her father and comfort food, Jane's comfort food, helped her deal with that fact. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Frankie. She knew that Frankie would make sure that measures were put into place.

He would tell Korsak. Korsak would tell Nina and Cavannaugh. Nina would start looking for Paddy through the internet. She would use every means that she had at her disposal. Korsak would get permission to start a rotation of drive by checks and an undercover to sit on Maura's house. Cavannaugh would alert the brass so vice and all their CIs could be on the look out. If Paddy came back, BPD would know about as soon as they could and they would take the proper courses of action to ensure that everyone in Boston was safe.

"That sounds perfect, Maur," Jane told her as she called the local pizza joint for Beacon Hill.

They were both not really watching the show. They were both pondering what Paddy was up to. They couldn't help it. They both knew that if Paddy was out, he was going to find someway to see Maura. He couldn't help himself. He was highly protective of his daughter, even if it took him years to acknowledge her publicly.

Jane knew that by the time the pizza got there, that they wouldn't really be hungry. She needed to be able to take Maura's mind off her father. The space show was losing their interest. She could tell that Maura was getting more and more restless.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jane asked.

"No."

"Okay," Jane replied just as the doorbell rang.

She paid for the pizza quickly and made her way back towards the couch. She dropped the box on the coffee table and waited for Maura to say something to her about it. But, Maura didn't. She simply got up, went into the kitchen, got two plates and two new, cold beers.

"I am never going to be free of him until he dies, will I?" Maura asked.

"You may have had his shadow on you, Maura. But, he isn't your father. He is just the sperm donor that helped create you. I hate to say that, but it's true. Like you told me earlier, 'sins of the father do not make the child.' You aren't him. You did everything that you could to make sure that he was prosecuted. You did that. You provided information and evidence to convict him."

"I know that. I am not worried about him hurting me. I never was. We came to an understanding about that. I mean that I am never going to be free of being a Doyle. No matter where I go. No matter what I do. I am always going to be Doyle's daughter and a target as long as he lives. He is the only thing that could destroy me professionally. He is my Achilles heel, Jane. I cannot escape him."

"Oh, Maur..."

"He will always be in the shadows. I will always have to worry about him. I've already lost a brother because of him. My own grandfather wants nothing to do with me because I am Hope's daughter. There is this whole other family that I don't know about. What do they know about me? What could they do to me?"

"Nothing, Maur. I won't let it. You don't have to worry about that. You know that the BPD is watching all the crime families in Boston. You don't have to worry about that. Nothing is going to happen, Maur."

"You can't be there for me all the time."

Jane looked at her. She knew that it was true, but she wasn't willing to let stop her from trying. Jane took Maura's hand and held it. It was all she could at the time. Tomorrow, she would call the FBI and figure out what she could. She would also make sure that Maura was protected from now on. She wasn't going to leave anything to chance. She made a mental note to talk to Rafael in the morning. She wanted to know everything that she could. Like Maura always told her, more information meant more of a chance to save Maura.

"I might not be there, but I can make sure that someone is that can protect you, Maura."

"I am not worried about me, Jane. I am worried about the people around me. I'm worried about the people I care about."

"I can take care of myself," Jane told her.

"I know that, Jane. And, that worries me more than you know. I know how take care of things..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She walked up the stairs to her apartment. It was early afternoon and warmer than she'd like, but she couldn't really complain. She was just about to head up the stairs when she heard a car door and then a voice. It didn't startle her. She recognized the voice immediately.

"Hey, Meagan!" the voice called out.

She turned around and faced him. She let a small smile creep across her face. She didn't want to seem unfriendly, but she knew that she didn't have much time until she had to go pick up Declan from school. She was just stopping off between work and taking him to the center. She wasn't stressed or in hurry.

"Hey, Tyler," Meagan replied.

"Did your Uncle find you earlier?" he asked.

She looked puzzled and then worried. She didn't have an uncle and no one knew that she was there except Emily and JJ. There was no reason for anyone else in her life to know that she was there. It was an assignment and one that she took as a favor. Outside this assignment, she didn't exist.

"Oh, really, did he say where he was staying?" she asked him hiding her surprise.

"No, just that he would be back later. He sounded a little strange though. I know that he wasn't from around here," Tyler told her.

"Strange how?"

"Like he was trying to cover up his accent. Or, maybe it just wasn't that strong now. I don't know. I didn't think anything of it at the time, because he didn't seem strange. But, now, I don't know. He just seemed worried about something," Tyler stated.

"Hmm...wonder why Mom didn't tell me he was coming into town. I should go call her and then him. Thanks for letting me know, Tyler," she said as she looked down at her watch. "I need to hurry."

"No problem, Meagan. We still on for movie night tomorrow with Dec. I got the new Star Wars for him to watch," Tyler replied.

"I don't know. Depends on what homework he has, but I'll call you and let you know. See you later," she told him as she rushed up the stairs without looking like she was.

She opened her apartment door and ran into her bedroom. She grabbed her go bag and then ran into the room the Declan was using. She grabbed his go bag, too. She was swearing under breath as she grabbed her Bluetooth off the charger. She grabbed another bag and packed it quickly before she headed to the safe. As soon as she got to the safe that was hidden in the back of her closet, she grabbed her cell and dialed.

"Lauren... _my byli skomprometirovany..._ Call me on my old phone," she said leaving a message.

She hung up the phone. She grabbed her Glock and several clips already loaded. She knew that she didn't have time to play. She needed to get Declan and they needed to get out of the city. She sighed. She knew that he hated this. The teenager was still paying for his father's sins. It seemed like he would never be able to out run them.

She moved back into the living room. She saw both back packs and the small duffle bag that she'd packed waiting on her. She stowed the extra ammo and tucked the Glock into her waist band. She would change into a concealed carry shirt in a minute.

She pulled out an old flip phone and turned it on. She grabbed her new cell and opened the back. She pulled the battery and the dug out the sim card. She destroyed it. If anyone found her phone it would be useless.

She grabbed the bags and was out the door before anyone could say anything to her. She got into her car, knowing that there were extra plates in the back. She would change them as soon as they got out of town. First thing was first, she had to get Declan.

* * *

Emily was sitting at her desk. It was Hotch's old office. It seemed strange, but good at the same time. She was watching them all work in the bullpen below, all except Rossi. She was glad to be back in the States. She wished that it hadn't been under the circumstances, but she was glad to be there. She liked making a difference. She missed the States, but she had been happy in London.

This was different but the same. She was glad that her former team, even with new members, took her back. She was surprised when the higher ups asked her to be their Unit Chief. She took the job knowing that they were hunting men that had previously been convicted, most because of the BAU. They were their number one priority, but they couldn't stop the influx of other cases as well. While her team did their due diligence to hunt the escaped murders, rapists and prisoners, they still had other cases to work. She was proud of them. They all put in long hours and never gave up their fight. And, it was something that she told them regularly.

She smiled. JJ looked up at her and gave her a quizzical look. She just shook her head and went back to her lap top. She was reviewing their current case loads. It was a never ending stream of consults and questions. She was glad when they could help from the office. She was happier when what they told the locals worked out and they got their UNSUB. It was always rewarding to hear about those.

She sat back in her chair and looked across her desk again. She wasn't surprised at the lack photos. She had one of her with her mother at some benefit that had been in the city. There was picture a the entire team before she went to London. It was the one that helped her when she got homesick. Then there was the one picture of a little boy that only one other person one her team knew completely about. The blond haired, blue eyed boy smiled at her. It was an older picture, but it still made her smile.

She knew that hiding him again was exactly necessary, but she wanted to make sure that he was protected. She couldn't guarantee that someone else wouldn't go after him just because he was Ian Doyle's son. It didn't matter that Ian was dead. Some crime organizations liked to make examples. Whipping out Doyle's entire line would be one way to do that. Declan wasn't her blood, but she thought of him that way. If she felt more comfortable keeping him, she would. Her life was so complicated that it wouldn't be fair to him and she knew that. Declan still mattered and she made sure that he knew that.

He was well adjusted and Meagan was doing a good job of caring for him. She was Emily's first choice to watch him. She had been one of Emily's contact when she was at Interpol going after Doyle to begin with. She was glad that he had someone that could take care of any situation that they may run into. Meagan was Irish American and could blend in anywhere. Her training was above and beyond what Emily could have hoped for. When she ran into her after everything that happened with Doyle in DC, things just fell into place. It was one of the few times that she used her mother's political pull to get things done. Meagan had adopted Declan and his last name had been changed. He was by all accounts to the government, now, Meagan's son.

It was hard for Emily to do, but she knew that he would be better off with someone that would be with him all the time. Meagan could do anything she wanted. So getting a job that let her work around Declan's school schedule was easy. Keeping him safe was her number one priority and if she needed help or money, she knew that she could contact Emily. She'd only done so once and it was for money for some sports stuff. Emily didn't even flinch. She had the money wired within minutes. It was more than Meagan asked for, but she didn't care. Emily could spare it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts of calling Declan to see if he wanted to do something for the weekend, that was if they didn't have a case, by her cell phone ringing. She looked at it sitting on her desk and frowned. She reached over and picked it up. Her thumb hovered over the answer button. She looked up and caught JJ's eyes.

The blonde immediately got up from her desk and headed to Emily's office. There were no words as JJ sat down in front of her and waited to be briefed on what had Emily upset. When JJ saw that Emily was holding her cell phone, but hadn't answered, she took it out of her hand. She saw the number. She knew that number, too. She went to voicemail and dialed it. Putting it on speaker, she laid the phone down back in front of Emily.

"Lauren... _my byli skomprometirovany..._ Call me on my old phone," the message said.

"Emily?"

"I need to go."

"Where?" JJ asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet, but something is wrong with Declan."

"I know that much. I recognized the number. What I don't know is what she said?"

"She said that she's been compromised."

"In?" JJ probed.

"Russian."

"She knew that you'd understand it. But, why use Russian? Why not something easier?"

"Not many speak it well enough outside the Russian community. Plus, in an age where German, Spanish and French are mainstays, it is harder to decipher. She was warning me."

"What do we need to do?" JJ asked.

"I need to call her and figure it out. I'll need a few days. I'll call the Director soon. He was briefed that this might be something that happens. I'll leave Rossi in charge until I get back. Make sure that no one stops their investigations," Emily said as she stood up and started gathering her paperwork and cell phone.

"We aren't going to let you do this alone."

"I have to, JJ," Emily told her.

* * *

Meagan pulled up outside Declan's school and waited for him to come out. She knew that it was going to be hard on the teenager, but they didn't have choice. They had to get out of town and fast. She didn't want to disrupt his routine too much because she knew that it could spook someone. She needed to make it look like any other normal day. As she waited, she planned. She thought about heading west but she wasn't sure who was exactly after Declan. She needed Emily and she needed her to do what she could to help figure it out quickly. She didn't have time to investigate. She had to protect Declan. That was her priority.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and students started pouring out of the doors. She smiled as she saw him walking towards her. His shaggy blond hair and blue eyes made him look like a surfer boy from California, but he fit in perfectly with the other kids at his school. Being in New England meant that they were close to Emily, but it also afforded them some really good academic schools. He waved to his friends and started towards the JEEP. He got in and smiled. Quickly fastening his seat belt, he waited for her to get in and start the vehicle.

"How was your day?" she asked him as she started to pull away from the curb.

"Not bad. Got a new report to write about President Grant for history class but it isn't due for another few weeks. I just thought that I would start it this weekend. Besides that, I have lacrosse and soccer practice after school tomorrow and Friday. Johnny said I could ride home with him," Declan told her.

"Sounds like a plan, but something's come up."

He turned and looked in back seat. He noticed the bag and then looked at her shirt again. He saw the butt of the pistol tucked up under arm. The shirt hid it, but he still knew where to look. He sank in the seat.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Where we going?" he asked her.

"I don't know yet."

"Does Emily know?" he questioned.

"Yes," she replied as she continued towards the Interstate.

"What are we going to do?"

"Get you somewhere safe and then we'll worry about who might be after you."

"What about school?"

"I'll call them in the morning. Or, I'll get Emily to do it. We can't rule out anything at this point, Dec. I'm sorry," Meagan told him.

"I'm always going to have to worry about what my father did, aren't I?"

"I hope not, Dec. Emily and I did everything we knew how to make sure that no one would figure out who you were. That is why we left so quickly. I can't be sure who to trust right now, except for Emily."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Emily is my Mom, too, right?"

"After a fashion, she is, yeah."

"Then let's go to her," Declan suggested. "I know that she can keep me safe. She's done it before."

"Let's find somewhere to stay tonight and then we'll see. I am not ruling that out, but DC isn't really somewhere that is completely safe. But, she might have a better idea."

* * *

Emily jumped up from her desk and ran out of the bull pen. She left her papers, her briefcase and her coat. She was going for Garcia's Liar. JJ was on her heels.

JJ texted Reid and told him not to worry about it. That she would tell him what was going on as soon as they knew. Until then, they were to keep working their cases. They were heading down to Garcia's office to see if they had a case.

"Reid said that they are worried about you, but they are working."

"Good," Emily answered as they came off the elevators just doors down from Garcia's office.

They burst into Garcia's office. She was running several searches for the cases that the others were needing to help generate a profile. She was surprised by their sudden appearance. She grabbed her chest, but turned to face them both.

Emily looked worried, but she didn't say anything. It was like she couldn't process what was happening. JJ took her phone from her and handed it to Garcia.

"I need you to trace that last call and give the closet GPS location that you can to where it was made," JJ told Garcia as the bubbly blonde took the phone.

Garcia plugged the phone into her computers and began to run her tech on it. She scoffed a few times and mumbled under her breath, but finally she had a map up on two screens. She was pinging it on screen and trying to triangulate on the others.

"I have got a location. It hasn't moved since the call was made. The phone is off the grid. That means it isn't on or it has been destroyed. The last time it pinged a tower was two minutes after the call was made. It is in New Canaan, Connecticut. Looks like it was on Park Street. That is all I can tell you," Garcia told them.

"Okay, thank you, Garcia," Emily stated as she grabbed her phone and headed out the door.

"What's wrong with Princess, Kitten?"

"Her prince," JJ replied as she chased Emily out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. They could be anywhere by now. She's got a hour on me, I'm sure. Which means she could be in New York, New Haven, or Canada for all I know," Emily stated.

"Do you really think that she would go to Canada?" JJ questioned.

"No, I don't."

"What would she do?"

"Look for somewhere safe," Emily stated.

"Like?"

"Urban, full of people, easier to hide in."

"So, New York?" JJ theorized.

"It would make sense, but I doubt she would go there. There are too many connections to the Irish Mobs there. She would move in an unlikely direction to throw them off."

"North or South?"

"South, I think."

"Then call her and find out," JJ urged her.

Emily looked at her. She knew that JJ was right. It wouldn't do them any good to be worried and blind. Hopefully, Meagan could shed some light on what was going on and then they could make a plan. Emily thought _they_ because JJ hadn't left her side since she got the call. JJ was the first one to notice that something was wrong and she took care of making sure that no one else questioned their abrupt departure from the bull pen.

"Call her, Em. We can't do anything until we know more. She told you to call her old phone. Do you know the number?"

"Yeah, I know it. I memorized it. I am just surprised that she still has it," Emily replied.

"Why is that?" JJ asked.

"It was from my time in Boston, and it is my phone. I gave it to her for emergencies. No one knows about that number but me. Hell, I still have payments coming out of a shell account funded through one of my French Grandfather's trusts for me so it isn't in my name. It was my 'cloak and dagger' phone. Even Clyde didn't have that number," Emily told her.

"Do I?" JJ questioned.

"You could get it. You would know where to look. But, I don't have the phone. It wouldn't do you any good if you were looking for me. You would have only found Meagan."

"Who else knows that?" JJ asked.

"No one."

"Call her. Let's meet up and go from there. But, like New York, DC is going to be crawling with people who would be looking for her and him. What about somewhere else big? Somewhere with a big Irish concentration that they wouldn't look out of place and they could hide easily enough," JJ suggested.

"Boston!"

"Then call her and tell her to head to Boston. Keep the phone call short. We'll pick up burners on the way. And, don't look at me like that, I'm going with you."

"What about team?"

"Got any cases in Boston that need reviewing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jane sat at her desk in the bullpen. She knew that Maura was down in the morgue in the basement. Frankie was with her because Jane was review case files. It wasn't that Jane couldn't do that in the morgue with Maura. She just didn't want to be distracted. She was trying to figure out how Paddy got out of prison and why he was possibly heading for Maura, again. She already been in contact with the prison and gotten the copies of the security tapes that were from that day.

Nina was currently in BRIC going over every inch of film. She could tell by the seriousness in Jane's voice that all their other cases were secondary at the moment. Korsak had been on the phone with the FBI and the FBP. Amazingly he managed to get it smoothed over for BPD to help. Jane didn't ask how he performed this miracle, she was just glad he did. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was making notes quickly in his field book. He kept giving Jane looks, but he didn't give her any idea what he was finding out. She was looking into possible associates that might have the balls to help Paddy get out of prison.

The more she looked into it, the more she believed that it wasn't someone within Paddy's circle. Non of his lieutenants were really that dumb. They did however correspond with him and maintained the status quo for their organization, but none of them have left Boston in months. She'd already made calls to VICE and Rafael to get information. She knew that it was the only option that she had. They needed to get in front of this before Paddy showed up or the FBI came in and shut them down.

Korsak hung the phone and looked at Jane. He was upset for her, but he knew that she wasn't going to stop no matter what they were told until Paddy was found, back behind bars or dead. He knew that she didn't really care which way he was found, but she was hoping that he'd be alive just for Maura's sake. He felt for her. He knew that Jane felt like she had to do this to protect Maura and he knew that Maura hated every minute of it. Maura couldn't help who her birth father was. He knew that she would be hounded by her father's sins for years just because she was his blood. He remembered the trials and tribulations that she'd gone through in making sure that he got sentenced for Cavanaugh's family's deaths. He watched her make her mission to get him punished. She wanted him to know that she cared for him enough because he was blood, but that wouldn't save him from her wrath and the law.

"What?" Jane asked him as soon as he hung up the phone.

Korsak didn't know what to say. He knew that she wasn't going to be happy with the all the news that he'd received, but he knew that she needed to know. She knew that he seemed to be afraid to tell her what he knew by the change in his breathing. She turned and looked up at him. Her dark eyes met his grey-blue eyes.

"What?" she asked again with more irritation in her voice.

"They don't know how he just walked out the front gate. The Bureau of Prisons is sending teams in to replace the guards that were on the front gate that day, the guards that worked his tier on the regular and those that words in records. They have all been suspended pending their investigation into his release. They are going to figure out how they are related to Paddy in someway. And, those who are found to not be connected will be transferred to another prison and reinstated."

"That could take months," Jane hissed.

"It is the best that they can do considering. They haven't had someone of this high importance just waltz right out the front door before. That was a maximum security prison. They want to know how this happened and stop it from ever happening again. They know that this shouldn't have even happened in the first place," Korsak told her.

"And, the FBI?"

"I found out that Agent Dean is heading out west to the prison. He is still in charge of the investigation. He has expressed his feelings about the situation and has told me that someone else from the FBI would be in contact. He doesn't know who it is, yet, but he made it clear to the powers that be that he didn't want to come to Boston unless it was absolutely necessary for the case. He expressed his faith in the BPD to head up the local end of the investigation here. For now, the FBI has agreed with him. They aren't sending a team to take over, and he doubts that they will."

"But?" Jane questioned.

"He said that they will be sending a team to help watch over Maura. I couldn't stop it and Dean wouldn't try. He is worried about her because of her connection to Doyle. He is afraid that someone from another organization might try something to harm her. He doesn't want that. He has also mentioned that and agent would probably show up in the next day or so just help and get us more information as it is available."

"Why?"

"Because this is still a federal case, Jane. We really don't have full jurisdiction. They are allowing to us to help," Korsak replied.

"You mean that they know better than to try and stop me," Jane stated.

"I think it is more than that. They know that we have a history with Paddy Doyle. They need our help. They aren't swooping in here like normal and trying to take over. It makes me wonder why. If this was anything else, they would be in here making sure that you and Maura are wrapped up in a tight little bubble, but they aren't. They are letting you do what you think that you need to in order to protect Maura and still make sure that Paddy goes back to prison. But, why?"

"That is amake good question," Jane mused.

She wasn't sure what to think about Korsak's comments, but it was true. It was weird. She was surprised that there wasn't already a FBI task force set up in Boston. She was sure that the Regional FBI office had been notified. Hell, Dean used to be the head of the mob cases out of that office. She knows that there is no way that they would have dropped Doyle's case. They would still be working it from different angles. The Irish Mob didn't just go away because Paddy did. So what was the FBI angle to all of this? Why were they being so cooperative? What didn't she know about the situation? The more she thought about it, the angrier she got until a thought popped in her head.

Her eyes flung up from her computer monitor to face Korsak. He tilted his head in question to her sudden motion. She shook her head and then threw her hands up in the air. She pushed back from her desk, obviously pissed that she hadn't thought of it before, and walked over to Korsak's desk.

"What is it, Janie?"

"He isn't coming to Boston," she mused.

"What?"

"That is why they want us on alert and they are letting us work it. They know where he is and that he isn't coming here. They just wanted to make sure that we were on alert and not helping him. They know that he is Maura's father. It was a test to see how far we would be willing to go. They were fucking playing us," she stated.

"We don't know that."

"No, we don't, but I can say that he isn't coming here. Why would he? He knows that too many people want him dead. He doesn't have that many people still willing to hide him that aren't part of the organization and already under surveillance. He doesn't have too many safe houses left and he knows that Maura's isn't. He knows that it would be the first place that law enforcement would go. I am sure that the FBI already has a van on the street to make sure that he doesn't just show up in Beacon Hill. But, they aren't worried about Boston right now. They are focusing on something else. Why else would they leave us alone to make sure that Maura isn't one of his targets? We know that she isn't. He would have already done something about her if he really was that angry with her," Jane stated.

"What do you mean?"

"She is the reason that he is in prison. She found the evidence. She gave it to the FBI. She made Hope testify against him. She proved that he was the one that killed Cavannaugh's family. Daughter or no, if Paddy wanted her dead, she would be. He's had enough time to make it happen," Jane explained.

"He loves her."

"I know. Look at what he's done for her. He told hope that she died to protect and gave her to the Isleses to raise. He made sure that no one in the mob knew who she was until she was older. He watched out for her even though she didn't know that he was doing it. He's always protected her. If he isn't coming here, then this has nothing to do with Boston or Maura. What else do we know about Paddy Doyle?" Jane asked as she moved around the bullpen.

Korsak watched her. He was wondering what she meant. If Doyle wasn't worried about Maura, then what would lead him to break out of prison?

"Family!" Korsak shouted.

Jane looked at him like he had three heads. She waved her hands in a gesture telling him to continue his thoughts. He waited for her to sit back down.

"He went out of his way to protect Maura from himself and his associates, but once she was outed at his daughter, he made sure that she was would be taken care of and not harmed. Even when she was in jail, Paddy was looking out for her. Her brother is dead. They brought him to her to try and save. That was how she found out about Colin. Paddy has never made any overture towards Hope or Cailin. He's trying to let the women in his life live their own life. So, who would he break out of prison for? If it isn't for Maura, who is it for?" Korsak asked.

Jane had started nodding as he was talking. She realized that Vince had a point. Family meant everything to Paddy. If he wasn't headed for Maura and Boston, where was he going and why?

She jumped out of her chair and started for the elevator. When it finally dinged and opened but going up instead of down, Korsak was beside her, waiting. She was glad that he old partner still was her partner even if it was official. They knew each other too well. He knew where she was going most of the time before she did. He understood what she was thinking. Both of them deciding that the elevator would take too long made a bee line to the stairwell.

They went bursting into Maura's office. Frankie looked up from his phone on the couch as Maura gave them both a questioning look. She knew that something major had to have happened for Jane to come bursting in like that. She waited for them to catch their breath. Her cocked eyebrow as Jane finally strode over to her desk.

"He isn't coming to find you."

"He who?" Maura asked.

"Paddy. You aren't on his radar. If you were the FBI would already be crawling all over Boston. They aren't. They are at the prison trying to figure out why he left, who helped him out, and how he got out. They could careless about you. The warning was just a warning. They are letting the BPD protect you and make sure that if Paddy does decided to come visit that we'd have eyes and ears out for him," Jane replied.

"So, if Paddy isn't after me, who is he after?"

"Why would Paddy risk everything to break out of prison? He was comfortable. He could still run things from there. He wasn't going to die in there necessarily. So, why would he risk his life for if it wasn't for you?" Jane questioned.

"Family..." Frankie stated.

"Exactly. Everything that Paddy ever did concerning you was to protect you from his name and his family in the beginning. He never once was worried about you until you became the ME. Then, he made sure that you were protected from the mob and his own associates. Hell, he came to see you when Colin died. He even gave you his blood to make sure that you knew who he was. Paddy has never backed down from anything and he would do anything for his family. So, who is he trying to protect now? Who else is out there that we don't know about?" Jane inquired.

"I don't know, Jane. There hasn't been any other hits on my DNA since Colin's came back. And, with Patrick Senior in the rest home, and yes, he is still there. I already checked this morning. He's fine. There is no one else that I know about or that Paddy ever mentioned."

"Can we find out if we missed someone?" Frankie asked.

"Go upstairs and ask Nina to do a search on the Doyle family. I want to see ever known and unknown line to and from Paddy Doyle. There is someone that we've missed. And, we've missed it because Paddy wanted us to miss them. There has to be a reason," Jane demanded.

Frankie nodded at his sister and walked out of Maura's office. It was unofficially known that Jane would be taking the next protection shift. Officers were already down in the lab by the loading dock where they brought the bodies in. Korsak had already sent out the rotations for officers to be at Maura's Beacon Hill residence until they deemed it no longer necessary. Everyone in the precinct knew that Jane would be staying with her for the duration as well. The officers had been chosen with that in mind. Anyone that she a problem with was put on lab detail. The officers that looked up to Jane and knew that she was worried about Maura had volunteered for the night shifts guarding Maura's house. Korsak gave her a weak smile. They had a plan. They just had to make sure that nothing crazy happened now.

"I'll go help him go through that mess. I'll check in with Nina, too, and see if she's figured out how he just waltzed right out the front gate. Hopefully, the tapes haven't been doctored. We'll be in touch. Take her home, Jane. She's been her long enough today. And, so have you. Go home, the both of you," Korsak told them as she nodded in agreement with him.

She was tired. She hadn't slept the night before. She was worried. She didn't have enough information and she hated being behind in any case. She was treating this like any other case, but this time it was closer to home. Maura was a potential, hell, she didn't know what...victim, witness, lead, or God help whoever suggested, suspect. But, Jane wasn't willing to let her out of her sight until they knew what Paddy really wanted.

"Do you think that I have another sibling?" Maura asked her.

"I don't know. I doubt it. If you did, I am sure they would have surfaced by now," Jane told her.

Maura nodded. She wasn't sure that they would have. Maura had been kept a secret for over twenty some odd years. If Paddy could make that happen, he could have had another child that was hidden, too. The fact that they hadn't been outed to the public didn't mean that they didn't exist. Maura then had an idea.

She grabbed her laptop and opened a search. She pulled up her DNA sequence, then Colin's and finally Paddy's. She loaded all three into CODIS and waited to see if there was anyone else out there that might be a match. When she didn't get a match, she accessed every DNA database that she could try and tried again. Thirty minutes later, she found what she was looking for. She turned the laptop for Jane to see.

"Well fuck me running," Jane mumbled.

"I really don't get that euphemism. But, it seems that you were right. Paddy has escaped because of family, but I am afraid that he is too late," Maura told her as she pulled up the Interpol dossier of one Ian Seamus Doyle.

"His cousin?"

"It would appear so."

"What does he have to do with Paddy?"

"I don't know, Jane. There is a lot about my father's family that I don't know. I know that he is a member of the Irish Mob and that he is of Irish descent, but I never thought to look internationally for other possible relatives. I wasn't really interested. I already have a family and an extended family."

"Well, it seems that criminal activity runs in the Doyle line. Guess it is a thing that you aren't a Doyle, huh?" Jane teased but immediately backed up when she saw Maura's face. "Maura, he was your sperm donor. You aren't a Doyle in any sense but blood. You are an Isles and you've always been since Constance took you from him. Hell, now, you're more a Rizzoli than an Isles."

Maura's eyes softened at Jane's words. It was true. She was more a Rizzoli than a true Isles. She did what was expected of her because of her parents' name, but other than that she did things her own way. She always had.

"We'll figure it out, Maura."

"We always do, Jane. We always do. This case will be like any other. We'll find the facts and then will solve the mystery."

"I hope its quickly," Jane murmured in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

JJ watched as Emily typed furiously at her laptop in her office. She couldn't tell exactly was Emily was doing and she wasn't sure that she wanted to know. All she knew was that Declan was in trouble and that was all she needed to know. As much as Declan wasn't Emily's son, he was. And as a mother, JJ knew that this wasn't going to end well for those involved if any harm came to the boy.

"What are you looking for?"

"Cases in the Boston area," Emily told her.

"You're searching for a case?"

"I need to get to Boston. I've already called Meagan and told her to head that way. The population is big enough that she can hide until I get there and I doubt that anyone would think that she would go that way to hide. We need to go to Boston."

"I know that, Em. I do. Call Garcia."

Emily stopped typing and looked up at the blond. Her eyes were full of worry but her face was set in determination. She quickly caught herself and steeled her emotions. The look on JJ's face told her everything that she needed to know. JJ was as worried as she was, but they were going to need Garcia's big wonderful brain and her computers to help them. They wouldn't have to explain everything fully, but Garcia would help them.

"You're right," Emily replied as she reached for the phone.

The phone call was quick and didn't leave much in room for interpretation. Garcia had gotten used to Emily's new clipped and concise tone. She knew that Emily meant business even if it didn't make sense to her. Garcia had learned not to ask questions in some incidences because she really, really didn't want to know. She just figured that this was the same type of situation and that Emily was working on a high profile but classified case.

The call back was only a few minutes later. It surprised both women. Emily reached for the phone and hit speaker without thinking. JJ just smiled. It was weak, but she was proud of her friend at the moment.

"Okay, Princess, there isn't much going on in Boston right now. But, you aren't the only one looking for alerts in 'Bean Town.' Seems the FBI and BPD are on stand by. I can't figure out if they are under a terror alert, but nothing like that has come through my chatter. I'll keep digging though. It just doesn't make sense. Why would the entire town be flagged for crimes? The local field office is working with the BPD on some case, too."

"Find out about that case, Garcia. I want to know everything. And, I want to know why Boston is almost on lock down," Emily told her before hanging up the phone.

JJ looked at her. The worry was even more evident to them both. They were sending Meagan into a shit storm and they didn't know about it. They also didn't know what was going on in Boston to cause such an alert.

"Can you divert her?" JJ asked.

"At this point, it is too late."

"Em..."

"She should already be there," Emily said quietly.

"Can't she move on? Go somewhere else? Anywhere else?" JJ asked.

"She's dumped the phone. It was protocol. If she ever had to use that phone, she was to call me, wait for instruction and then destroy the phone. She'll call me when she can, but now she is in Boston and something is going on that we don't know about. I need to know what is going on," Emily stated.

"We'll find out. Garcia is looking. I'm sure that she is fine and so is he," JJ told her, knowing that her words weren't placating or helping much, but still feeling the need to say them.

* * *

"Meagan?"

"Yes, Declan?"

"Are we there, yet?"

"We are. I'm just trying to find a place to stay. We need to get out of this car. I'll swap it once I get you settled."

"Are we going to be okay?" he asked.

Meagan turned and looked at him. She could see the worry is his bright blue eyes. His light, sandy blond hair was disheveled. He'd been through enough. She'd kept him safe for years. But, now they were running. He didn't deserve this just because of who he was. Hell, his death had been faked. He watched his mother and father die in front of him. He caretakers were murdered. His last name had changed more times than her own.

"We'll be fine. Emily is going to meet us soon. She'll take care of us and get us relocated. We just need to hunker down and wait for her," Meagan told him as she pulled into a hotel. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

She got out of their car and went to check in. Declan could tell that it wasn't a great place, but it would be a place to rest their heads until Emily showed up. Then they would be moving again, a more secure location, and he knew that it would be nice. He knew they would have to wait, but he also knew that if Emily told them to move to Boston that she was already on the way to them. That made him feel better.

* * *

Garcia didn't call. She ran up into the bullpen and straight for Emily's office. She was surprised to see JJ sitting there. They both looked worried, but Garcia didn't have time for that. She didn't know what Emily was looking for, but she'd brought her the information that she requested. The folders were in her hands.

"Garcia?" JJ asked breaking her shock at them being in the office and the looks on their faces.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Kitten. Well, Princess...it seems that Boston is on lock down of sorts. Patrols have been beefed up because a Mob boss escaped from prison."

"Which one?" Emily asked, her worry ramping up.

"Patrick 'Paddy' Doyle, Junior," Garcia replied.

"Where was he?"

"Tuscon," Garcia stated.

"Find out who the agent-in-charge is that is in Arizona right now looking into this," Emily commanded.

"On it, my liege. I'll call you ASAP. Be good my little crime fighters," Garcia said as she walked out.

"JJ, get Alvez in here and Dr. Lewis."

"Okay," JJ replied.

She watched as JJ got up and headed down to the bullpen. She knew that JJ wasn't going to question her...at least not right now. She would wait until they were in Boston. JJ cared about her too much sometimes, but that is what she got when she became friends and then more with the "team Mom."

Her desk phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. She reached over and answered it. She looked down as she answered the phone at the caller ID and saw that it was Garcia.

"Whatcha got?"

"His name is Gabriel Dean," Garcia stated.

"Status?"

"He was over Doyle's case in Boston and worked with the BPD to help in securing his arrest. He works RICO cases it seems for the most part. He is based out of DC."

"He's the agent in charge?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Get me his information," Emily demanded.

"Check your cell, sweetie. It's already been sent. And, JJ let me know to dig up everything that we can find on Paddy Doyle, too. I'll have it for you quick."

"And, Garcia?"

"Yes, boss lady?"

"Every little detail that you can find. I don't care how you have to find it. I want to know him like he was family by the end of the day," Emily stated.

"Gotcha, Princess. One icky mobster coming up. Garcia out."

Emily replaced the receiver as Alvez and Dr. Lewis knocked on her door. She waved them both in. They both took the seats across from Emily's desk. Tara picked up quickly that Emily was distressed but decided to wait to see what was wrong. Alvez sat at attention, a testament to his days with the Rangers, and waited for instruction.

"I need to make a call, quickly. But, I am going to need your help with a case. You two are going to be my points on it. I want you to lead the investigation Alvez, but I want you to know that JJ will be working with me on another case."

"Sure. Sure. Whatever you need. Just let me know."

"Tara, I'm going to want you to talk to some people to find out a little more than our paper lets us know and be Alvez' partner. You've gone through the BoP regulations and will know who to call and what strings to pull," Emily stated.

"I understand," Dr. Lewis answered.

Emily nodded and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number that Garcia had sent her. She waited and was about to hang up when the other agent answered.

"Dean," he stated gruffy.

"Dean, this is Prentiss with the BAU."

"What can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you. I have an unrelated case in Boston that needs my attention and I heard that you have an issue. I think that my team would be able to help from this end, if that is okay with you?" Emily asked like she was begging for permission, but both she and Dean knew that she could just do it.

"Sounds good. Got a point man for me? I'll fill him in," Dean stated.

"His name is SA Luke Alvez. His partner is Dr. Tara Lewis. They will be your points-of-contact in Boston. I'll notify the local office that we are coming."

"Thanks, for the help."

"You'll get your man, Agent Dean. My team will help. Just deal with what you have to in Tuscon," Emily told him.

"News travels fast, huh?"

"It does when it is someone as big as Paddy Doyle. I'll have Alvez get in contact with you in a few hours. I have to brief my team and then we'll head for Boston."

"Sounds good," Dean replied before hanging up.

Emily dropped her cell onto the desk. She looked up at Alvez. She wished then that she had a file to give him, but she didn't. She had nothing but a name.

"We have an escaped convict from Boston. He is a former head of the Irish mob named Paddy Doyle. I need you to do what you used to do. This man is considered armed and dangerous. Right now, we aren't sure if he is heading back to Boston, but we need to be in place in case he does. Do you think that you handle that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then get everything you can on him. I want you to know him better than you would know one of your old Ranger buddies. I want to know how he thinks, what he is after, and what would possess him to break out of prison. Tara, I want you to help him with this. I'll use this as one of your evaluations for being a profiler. Keep me updated and feel free to use Rossi for any help, but remember, you are the agent in charge of this. Everything will be your call," Emily told him.

"Roger that, ma'am," he replied.

"Can you send JJ back in for me?" Emily said as they both stood realizing that they were dismissed.

Emily went back to laptop. She'd heard of Paddy Doyle while she was undercover looking for Valhalla. She'd been in Boston for awhile. It was one of the ways that she made contact with Ian. She wondered if Paddy had any relations or dealings with Paddy. It would be something that she would have Garcia look into ASAP.

JJ walked back into the office. She had a bag in her hand. Emily glanced up at the clock and then back at JJ. She hadn't realized how much time had passed.

"What's that?"

JJ reached into the bag and handed her a cell phone. It was a burner. Emily didn't ask as she reached out and took one of the many SIM card chips that JJ had acquired and placed it in the phone. She knew that each chip had a different number associated with it. So, instead of them destroying the phones, they could just destroy the card and move on. It would help them keep the numbers they needed and any intel that they inputed with the phones.

"I got large SD cards, too."

"Good."

"Any word?"

"None."

"When are we leaving?" JJ asked her.

"As soon as the plane can be ready. Alvez has been given a case. I've put him in charge with Tara as his backup."

"Talked to Rossi yet?"

"Figured I'd do that on the plane."

"Okay, so what's our plan?"

"Are you sure that you want to do this, JJ? This can't really be on the books. This could end your career if the wrong people found out."

"What about yours?"

"What about mine, what?"

"Your career?" JJ asked.

"My career doesn't matter. I have things to fall back on. I can move on from this."

"And, I can't?"

"I didn't say that, but you have to consider Will and the kids..."

"Emily..." JJ started and then stopped.

She sat down hard in the chair closet to the desk. Emily watched as her entire body language changed. It was then that she realized that there was more going on than she knew about. She wasn't going to push JJ, but obviously things weren't as well as they appeared.

"JJ?"

"Declan is your son. Okay, well maybe, he isn't technically your son, but he should be. I get it. You want to find him and you will do anything to do it. I understand. I am on board with it. And, if no one else on the team understands when they figure out what we are doing, fuck them. And fuck anyone that gets in our way."

"JJ..."

"NO, Emily, just no. This team has already lost too much. I am not going to let Declan be added to that list. And, neither are you."

"You know that I would do the same if it was for Henry or Michael," Emily stated.

"I know. You have already. And, you might do it again if you have to. I know all that. Just like I know that if we both get fired for this, that you'll help me survive. You aren't going to let me go into the wind. Besides, with your background and mine and the fact that your mother is an ambassador, I am sure that we will have other agencies calling very quickly if something like that happened. But, just so were sure on this," JJ started.

"Yeah?"

"I really, really, really like it here, so let's not do something stupid and get fired, okay?"

"Sounds good," Emily replied.

Garcia came into the office again. She had a stack of folders in her hands and the conference room remote in the other. She looked for JJ to Emily and back again.

"We've got a case in Boston, Princess," she said causing them both to stare at the bubbly and colorful blonde.

"I know," Emily stated. "Get started without us. We'll brief on the plane."

"Plane is waiting. JJ already called to have the geared up. Would my furry crime fighters like to tell me what's going on?"

"Can't right now Garcia, but just know that Alvez is taking point on this one," Emily replied.

Garcia nodded and stepped out of the office. Emily knew that they would be questioned about this repeatedly as soon as Garcia could get them alone or on the phone alone. Too bad they couldn't tell Garcia what was going on. They would play it all by ear and hopefully wouldn't have to use her in finding Declan.

"She's not going to drop it," JJ stated.

"I know."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Keep her guessing and out of our hair. From now on, we only talk to each on the burners. Nothing traceable and certainly nothing electronic."

"Got it."

"And, JJ?"

"We're going to talk about ... whatever, later," Emily told her as she stood up to go join the rest of the team in the conference room.

JJ shook her head. She knew that Emily wasn't going to let her slide on the way she'd acted about Will just a few minutes before. It was a curse sometimes working with the best minds at the FBI because they could read you like a book. And, Emily had years of practice. JJ was almost as good because of her time with State department. They'd both grown closer because of that. They could tell each other things that they couldn't tell anyone else on the team. They knew when the other was lying. They'd shared a room enough to know when something was causing more than the normal heartache. Sometimes it was a word, a scene, a smell, but it was always the same for them. They were there for each other no matter what. And, as soon as she said Emily's name, she knew that a discussion was coming. She just wasn't sure that she was ready for that. Some wounds festered when picked at...some when you left them alone, problem was, she didn't know which this was.

* * *

Meagan had gotten them a room. It wasn't huge, but it was enough for them to stay in for the night at least. Of course they were on the south side of Boston. Meagan wasn't from Boston, but she could be a Southie in a heartbeat. If they had to stay there, she was already looking for an angle to work. It was what she did.

"Meagan, I'm hungry."

"Ok, Dec. Let's go get some food. I saw a pub just up the way. I would give anything for a good Shepard's pie, right now," Meagan told him.

"That sounds great."

Grabbing her wallet and some other items, they headed for the door. She knew that she needed to make a stop so she could make a phone call, but she was hungry, too. She figured that they could eat and then she'd get another phone. As they pulled into the parking lot, she grabbed a pistol and put it in her waistband. She grabbed a backpack, full of money, a pistol, IDs for them both, and a change of clothes. She handed it to him. She knew that he wouldn't look out of place with it.

The entered the diner and sat down. After ordering, Meagan saw a small TV in the corner. She became engrossed in the news. She watched in horror as they announced on the local news that Paddy Doyle had escaped from prison and that authorities didn't know where he was. Meagan looked at Declan. He was a Doyle, but was he related to Paddy. She didn't know.

"Get your stuff. It's time to go. I need to call Emily."

"Okay," Declan stated grabbing the bag.

Meagan walked up to the front counter to pay. Declan was just outside waiting for her in the car. Two men walked into the diner and robbed it. Before Meagan could even get to her gun, she was dead on the floor. Declan didn't know what to do. He didn't know who to call. So, he sat in the car and waited, hoping that Emily would be there soon to help him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jane had just opened her beer when her phone rang. She glared at it on Maura's bar top as she took a swig of her beer anyway. She knew the ringtone. She knew that it was dispatch. She didn't want a case. She had enough to think about right now. She had to be ready for Paddy.

"Gah!" Jane yelled as she slammed her beer down and picked up her phone.

Just as she did, she heard Maura's ring, too. _Damn, another body._ She watched as Maura flitted around the island to her purse on the end of the bar. She set her wine glass down gently and grabbed her phone.

Answering it, "Isles."

"Rizzoli," Jane said answering her phone.

She turned to face Maura more fully. Sighing, she reached for her keys and stood up off the bar stool. She met Maura's worried gaze.

"Whatcha got? ... Uh huh...where? ... I know where that is... Who?...Really?...Have you tried calling her then?...Seriously?...Well, okay, then, I'll talk to him when I get there...But, he's okay?...no injuries or anything...Good...We'll be there as soon as we can," Jane told the dispatcher on the other end.

She waited for Maura to hang up. She knew that she was heading to the scene as well. A few more minutes was going to affect much. Korsak was already in route and would take care of the preliminaries. She was worried about the kid that was on scene.

"We need to go now," Maura stated.

"What did they tell you that they didn't tell me?" Jane asked as they headed for the back door and Jane's cruiser.

"There is a child on the scene."

"I know that," Jane told her as she pulled out on the street and started heading for the crime scene.

"It seems that he has barricaded himself in an out of state car. He's screaming in what they think is French. He has a back pack with him and produced a weapon. Due to the crime scene they are unsure of what to do, so they left him alone. They are watching him, but they figured that I could help by talking to him. So, before I look at the body, I want to talk to him and figure out what happened," Maura told her.

"Got it, but you aren't doing it alone," Jane said as she drove a little faster.

They pulled up at the diner. They saw the car in question. What dispatch had described as a child was actually a teenager. Jane wasn't sure what to do, but she knew that if she didn't go with Maura that she would just go up to the car on her own. And, that wouldn't do.

"Ready?" Jane asked as they got out of the car.

They approached the other vehicle slowly, not making any sudden movement and keeping eye contact with the boy and Korsak the entire time. Korsak was watching Jane as they moved. He was taking his cues from her. He knew that she would act in Maura's defense and then he would be calling for a bus. He kept his hands on his weapon as they inched closer to the car. Jane's eyes were constantly flicking the boy to Korsak to the scene around them.

Maura reached the car door and knocked on the window. The boy yelled at her. She cocked her head and then nodded at him. She turned to Jane.

"What?"

"He wants to see your gun," Maura said.

Jane pushed back her jacket enough to show the Glock sitting on her left hip. In the maneuver, she showed her badge on her right hip as well. She stayed by Maura's side as he yelled something else. Maura faced him as he yelled. How she understood him, Jane couldn't tell. There was too much noise, but Maura turned back to her.

"He wants you to hold up your badge to the glass," Maura told her.

"What?"

"He was told only to trust the police. He wants to see your badge. Just show him the badge, Jane, so we can get him out of the car."

"Okay, okay," Jane said as she reached for her right hip with her hand.

Her eyes met Korsak's. She saw him start to reach for his weapon, but she shook him off. He gave her a quizzical look until she took two steps forward and place her badge against the passenger side door's window. The boy leaned forward and ran his hands across the glass. Maura stepped up beside Jane and looked closer at the boy.

He was obviously afraid. His blue eyes were piercing and his blond hair was disheveled. He looked from Jane to Maura and back again. He asked something but Jane wasn't sure what he actually said.

" _Oui, nous travaillons tous les deux pour la police,_ " Maura stated. (Yes, we both work for the police.)

"What'd he ask you?"

"He wants to know if we are both working for the police. I told him that we did. He's seemed to relax a little because of that. I am just waiting for the next question," Maura told her as she reached in her purse for her ME badge.

She held it up for him. He took a look at it, too, running his hands along the glass again. He looked up into Maura's hazel eyes like he was trying to find something that he lost. He looked so young in that moment that Jane wondered what fresh Hells he'd been through.

" _Oui, je suis médecin,"_ Marua told him. (Yes, I am a doctor.)

He reached over and rolled down the window some. He pointed to Maura and then Jane. He spoke excitedly and very fast. It took Maura several attempts to get him to slow down. Finally when she did, she watched as he grabbed the backpack in the car with him like it was a life raft. He pointed at Jane and her again.

" _Je ne vous parlerai que deux,"_ he told them. (I will only talk to the two of you.)

Maura smiled and pointed at the door lock. He nodded and moved toward the door. Jane's hand moved to her weapon, but Maura reached out with her left hand to stop her.

"He's getting out. He'll only talk to us. I'll get him out and to your cruiser. Then, I'll go look at the body."

"Won't we be here for a while then? I don't speak whatever. He'll get mad or something," Jane protested.

"No, don't worry about that. He told me that the men came in and shot his mother. She didn't even have a chance to defend herself. He locked himself in the car and hid in the backseat. The first officers on the scene scared him, so he pulled the gun. He's not going to use it, Jane. He was afraid after what he'd just seen. He wasn't sure that someone wasn't going to shoot him."

"So, the body?"

"I just need to release it to the morgue. I'll do an autopsy, but if what he says is true, she was shot twice. There isn't much that I can get you at the scene. I'll leave that to the techs," Maura stated before turning back to the boy. " _Quel est ton nom?" (What's your name?)_

"Declan," he replied in perfect English and no accent.

Jane's eyebrow cocked high. She turned to look at Maura and then back at the boy. She shook her head. She wondered if he had actually played them or not.

" _J_ _e reviens tout de suite. Jane va rester avec vous. Vous êtes en sécurité avec nous,"_ Maura told him. (I'll be right back. Jane is going to stay with you. You're safe with us.)

The boy nodded. Jane watched as Maura entered the scene. She stayed outside much to her dismay. She knew that Maura expected her to stay with him until she finished with the body...his mother. She felt for the teenager, but she wasn't sure what to say to him. She'd never taken French. It hadn't seemed important, but right now all she wanted to do was tell him that they would find out who did this and make them pay. She knew that it wouldn't mean much, but she wanted to make feel just a little better.

"I'm going to find out who did this to her. I promise you that. I'll make sure that they pay," Jane told him.

She didn't know if he understood and frankly she didn't care at the moment. She said it for herself. She knew that she couldn't really promise to find them, but Jane meant to do it. She wasn't going to give up. And, she knew she wouldn't. There was just something the look in that boy's eyes that got to her. It was like he could see into her soul and she wasn't sure that she liked it. As innocent as he was, she could tell that he had seen too much in his life time. Looking in his eyes reminded her of looking in her own. She was heart broken for him, but she couldn't show it. She needed to stay alert.

It wasn't that she didn't care that he was hurting. She'd rather be with Maura in the diner looking at the body on the floor. At least in there, she could feel in control. There things seemed logical to her, more understandable. Out there with him, all she could feel was the pain radiating off him. But, it was deeper than that. It was like she knew something that he did. They had a connection.

She was worried about Maura, too. Paddy was still out there doing only God knows what and why. She knew that Maura was safe with Korsak as they looked over the body. Time was always of the essence and she wasn't in the diner.

Maura was out of the diner in fifteen minutes. There wasn't much that she could actually do. It was quite obvious that the woman had been shot twice. She couldn't do much more until she got her on the table back at the morgue. She wanted to get out to Jane and the young man as fast as she could.

When she got back to Jane, she saw her in the backseat. She looked so uncomfortable that she didn't know what to say to her. Things were always difficult when teenagers or children were involved. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't. The young man was distraught. She could see it in his eyes and in his body. She wanted to comfort him, but they needed to know more about what happened.

"Declan, _pouvons-nous parler?" (Can we talk?)_

 _"Oui,"_ he replied.

 _"Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé?"_ Maura asked gently as she knelt before him. (Can you tell me what happened?)

"I can. But, I need to call my other mom. I need to call her, but I don't know where she is," Declan told them as he broke into English.

Jane sat forward. She wanted to know and she realized that Maura had already built report with him. She'd let her lead the discussion. She knew that Maura had witnessed enough interrogations and questionings in order to get the information that they needed. But, he was stonewalling them. He had reason to though. She understood. She didn't want to push, but they needed to move and they needed to move quickly.

"Will you go back with us to the precinct?" Jane asked.

"Will you help me find my other mother?" he questioned.

"I will do my best. But, I am going to need your help to do that. I need you to tell me her name or a phone number," Jane stated.

"She works for the government. I don't know her number. Mom called her whenever we needed something from Mam. We knew that she was busy. She came when she could and would stay with us for a few days."

"Do you know anything else?" Maura urged as she reached out for his hand.

"She works for the FBI. She always on a case or something. But, Mam saved me."

"Can you tell me Mam's name?" Maura asked.

"When I first met her, it was Lauren Reynolds. But, it was because she was undercover. She later told me that her name was Emily."

"Her name is Emily?"

"Yeah," he replied.

Jane was already out of the car and on her phone. Maura couldn't tell who exactly she was calling, but they had something to go on. The young man had someone that could come for him and that someone happened to be in law enforcement. She knew that Jane thought that it could be a reason for the murder of the other woman, but Maura didn't think so.

She'd been at the scene inside the diner. This was a random attack. This wasn't planned. This was an unfortunate turn of events.

Jane was almost yelling on the phone. Maura could hear the agitation in her voice, but she kept looking at Declan. He was watching Jane as she started waving her hands in wild gestures. Her agitation was obvious now as she paced. Suddenly she calmed. She turned and looked at Maura and Declan, shock on her face.

Maura could see the frustration more pronounced on her face as she came back to them. Whatever was said on that phone call, it was enough to piss Jane off. Her eyes looked like they were on fire. She stalked, there was no other word for it, over to Declan. She towered over the teen, not bother to squat down to his level as he sat in the vehicle.

"What's your real name?" Jane hissed in question.

Maura immediately looked at Jane. She'd never seen her turn like this on a witness. This was new level of venom coming from here. She moved closer to Jane in order to touch her. She hoped that she could calm her down some before she lost it on this young man.

"Jane..." Maura started.

"Not now, Maura," she said pulling away from her touch and turning back to Declan. "Who are you? Why is the FBI already coming to get you? What aren't you telling us?"

Maura turned and looked at the young man then. She saw the pain in his blue eyes. It was different though. His eyes had changed. The pain seemed deeper somehow because of Jane's demands and demeanor. Maura wasn't sure what to do in the situation. She hadn't seen Maura this distraught and angry since the shoot out with Paddy at the arson scene.

"Declan?" Maura asked as she looked at him.

Her soft eyes trying to warn him not to lie to her. He looked from Maura back to Jane and then back. His head fell forward. His slightly darkened blond hair falling into his face. He looked hurt and lost, but there was something achingly familiar about him as well. She couldn't place it, but she knew that it was something about him.

"My name is Declan Coulter, but that is not the name I was given at birth."

"What was?" Maura urged.

"Declan Doyle."

Jane and Maura both gasped. The shock resonating through them both. Jane reached out immediately to steady Maura. It was habit. She was angry, but she couldn't be angry with Maura or Declan. It wasn't their faults that they were Doyles.

"Who is your father?" Jane asked.

"My father was Ian Doyle," he answered.

"Ian Doyle?" Maura inquired with a cock of her head.

"He was a bad man. I am not sure what he did exactly. I haven't looked into it. I don't want to, because he was never really my father. He didn't raise me. Lauren did for a few years. Then, it was Louise, my Irish nanny, and Daniel Coulter. He was my dad until he died. Lauren came back, but then she was Emily. She's my Mam and Meagan became my Mom," he said before asking, "Can I see Emily? Is she here?"

His voice changed during his statements. He went from being the teenager in front of them into a scared little boy. This haunted Jane and Maura. This boy was a Doyle, but he wasn't from Paddy's line, but did that matter. Would Paddy come looking for him?

"We're going back to the police station. I don't know if she is there yet or not, but she's on her way. I was told to keep you with us until she gets there. No one buy Maura or I are to talk to you. Okay, kid?" Jane explained.

"Okay," he replied.

" _Vous pouvez parler français avec moi. Je suis le seul à comprendre. Je dirai à Jane ce qu'elle doit savoir, si vous voulez,"_ Maura told him. (You can speak French with me. I am the only one who will really understand it. I'll tell Jane what she needs to know, if you want.)

" _Ouais, ok,"_ he replied. (Yeah, ok.)

"Let's go, then. The faster I get you back, the faster we can figure out what's going on. I don't want to speculate on this, but this changes my entire thinking on this case," Jane told them.

Declan climbed out of the vehicle. He reached back and grabbed his backpack, holding it close to his chest as he followed Maura and Jane back to her cruiser. He got in with little fanfare. Jane and Maura got in as well. She started the car and started back towards the precinct.

She sighed as she drove. She realized that this was going to be a really long night now. There was another Doyle line that she had to be worried about and she had their heir in her care. She shook her head as they drove along. No, tonight was not going to be a good night for any of them. Maura was once again confronted with possibly family members that she didn't know existed and Jane was on a collision course to protect her from them. She didn't know how this would work out for the best for any of them.

But, on top of having Declan Doyle, she had a dead woman to deal with. Paddy would have to wait for the night. She had resources on it. She needed to figure out if Declan's caretaker was killed because he was a Doyle or if it was some senseless and random killing. No, tonight wasn't going to be a good night.

"I'm stopping for coffee," Jane informed them. "We're going to need it and I'm not going to be able to handle hour sludge. Do you want something too, Declan?"

He just shook his head. She watched as he turned to look out the window. His body racked with grief, but his face dry. It was then that she knew he'd seen too much in his few years. It made her want to sit down with this FBI agent named Emily and figure out what the Hell was really going on with him. She shook her head as she focused back on the road. It was going to be a really long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emily was watching the clouds as they passed by. JJ was sitting in front of her. They were in the back of the plane, near the snack bar and the bathroom. Emily had a view of the rest of the team in front of them as they discussed with Luke on how they were going to approach looking for Paddy Doyle in Boston. JJ was absently listening to Luke's plan and their preliminary thoughts on a profile from Dr. Lewis.

She knew that Emily was lost in thought, but she was doing her best to think about the main case that they were working. She knew that she would be working double duty for the most part. Being who she was, she would be looking in on Alvez and Tara to make sure that they were okay. She knew that Rossi and Reid would keep them in line, but she check in, if only to let Emily know that they were on target.

"Em?"

"Yeah, Jay?"

"Are you worried about Declan because of Paddy Doyle?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?" JJ asked.

"I don't know if they are related or not. I can't figure out why an American Irish Mob boss would be after the son of an international smuggler, gun runner, and serial killer. It just doesn't make sense. But, family doesn't make sense. So, if they are related, it has to be distantly or a few generations back. Besides with what I've read on Paddy Doyle, I don't think that he is worried about Declan. He wouldn't be his priority," Emily stated.

"But his daughter would be?"

"Exactly."

"Em?"

"He'll be okay. Meagan knows what to do. It's why you chose her. She let you know that they were compromised and that she was running with him. You gave her a location. We'll find them."

"I am not worried about finding them. I am worried about what happens to them before I do. I cannot lose him, Jay. I cannot let him die just because of who he is. I can't. I just can't," Emily told her, tears building in her eyes.

JJ leaned over and took her hands in her own. She knew that Emily loved the boy. She couldn't help herself. He was smart and kind. He was everything that his father wasn't. His compassion and desire to please was admirable. The few interactions that JJ had with him since Meagan had taken over as his caretaker had been limited, both for Declan's and Emily's benefit. As long as Emily knew that he was alive and thriving, she didn't worry. It kept them both safe by not being together, because Emily wasn't stupid enough to think that she just because Ian was dead that people wouldn't be looking for Declan to make him pay for his father's crimes.

JJ's tablet came to life with none other than Garcia. When JJ looked down, she could tell that she was waiting for JJ and Emily's attention. JJ nudged Emily and she looked at JJ. When JJ pointed down at her tablet, Emily straightened up somewhat and stared at JJ then tablet.

"Whatcha got, Pen?" JJ asked.

"I know that you are working your own case and all that, Sugar Plum, but I just got a call from Boston PD."

"About?" Emily asked.

She watched as Garcia straightened. She looked nervous. She adjusted her glasses and then decided to tell Emily as fast as she could.

"Theyhavesomeoneincustodythattoldthemtocallyouspecifically," Garcia replied.

"I'm sorry."

"They found someone at a murder scene that requested to speak to you. Only he did it in French and asked for you by name, also calling you mom. From what I gathered he is unhurt, but he was the only witness to a murder. He is refusing to talk to anyone else until you get there," Garcia told her.

Emily closed her eyes. Something had happened and she wasn't there for him. It was one of her worst nightmares and it was happening again.

"JJ?"

"I'll find out how long until we land," JJ said getting up and heading for the cockpit.

"Garcia?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?" the bubbly blonde questioned.

"Make sure that I have my own vehicle when we get the airport. I don't care what it costs. If the Bureau won't pay for another SUV, charge it to my account. I am sure you have it on record somewhere."

"Yes, my liege," Garcia replied.

"And, tell BPD that I will be there just as soon as we land. Let them know that it is me and I am the one who will take custody of the young man. If they need anything from me, find out what it is and I'll make sure that I get sent to them as soon as I can. And, Garcia?"

"Yes, Em?"

"Thank you for not alerting the whole team on this," Emily stated.

"You're welcome. Just remember that we're family and we've all got your back. If you need anything, you know where I'm at," Garcia told her before ending the connection.

Emily rubbed her face. She looked at her team. It had grown since the last time that she had to deal with anything pertaining to Doyle. There were new members and old friends. But, she knew that if she needed them, they would be there for her. She didn't have to do this alone, but she was just going to figure out what was really going on before she brought them all into it. Right now, having JJ with her would be enough. It would keep her grounded and out of trouble. JJ would make her see reason when she needed it.

JJ came back from the cockpit. Emily watched her as she moved throughout the cabin. She stopped and said something to Rossi. He gave her a quick smiled and nodded. When she was happy with his response, she moved further back to where she and Emily had been sitting.

"They said in the next five minutes we should be landing," JJ told her.

"Garcia is getting us another vehicle," Emily stated.

"We'll go ahead of the team. You deal with Declan and I'll talk to the detectives. Once the team is ready, I'll check in on them."

"Okay," Emily stated.

"I'm driving."

"What? Why?" Emily asked.

"Because you are in no condition to drive right now, Em. You are tense and tight. You are ready to pop and honestly, I don't know how you've kept it together this long. I'm driving, end of discussion. I know that you are worried about Declan, but we know that he is alive and following protocol. He's with the police and safe."

"But for how long?" Emily said as she fastened her seat belt for landing.

* * *

As soon as the plane landed, JJ put her hand over on Emily's arm. When she turned to face JJ, JJ motioned for her to get the bags while she headed towrds the rest of the team. JJ told them something. It wasn't clear what was said, but Reid looked up at Emily with worry. The team all nodded along with JJ and didn't say a word as Emily disembarked the plane. JJ followed shortly after her and got the keys to the vehicle in which they would be driving while in Boston from and agent on the ground. She unlocked the SUV and Emily stowed their gear.

It was late and they both knew that the rest of the team would head to the hotel. They would check in and get their rooms situated before heading to the station. It wasn't imperative for them to be there yet. Paddy was on the run, but he hadn't killed anyone yet. The team had time. This would also allow Garcia to start a string of searches that they had come up with on the plane. Emily wouldn't fault them for getting sleep because she knew that as soon as they started hunting Paddy, they wouldn't stop until he was back into custody.

"You ready to see him?" JJ asked as they pulled into the precinct's garage.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"When was the last time you saw him?" JJ questioned as she found a place to park.

"Just before Christmas. It was some sort of awards day or something. He was being honored. He demanded that I be there."

"Did it make you happy?"

"Yes," Emily replied.

"Was he happy you were there?"

"Always," Emily stated.

"He loves you, Em. I know that you try to bury your feelings for him, but you can't hide them. He loves you and you love him. He is the child that you wanted, but you were afraid to keep. And, now after everything, once again he been given back to you. I think that you should think about that. Fate wants him in your life."

Emily stopped walking. She didn't know what to say. How could she? JJ was right. Fate kept having her save him. There had to be reason. There had to be something about them being together that the universe wanted. But, could she do it? Could she take him back to DC and have a life with him as her son?

"Don't stress about it now, Em. I am sure that we'll have time to deal with this. Just think about it. He calls for you. Remember that," JJ said as they made their way into the station and to the security check point.

After flashing their badges and signing in, they were pointed to a small bank of elevators and told what floor to head up to. They took the short ride up and walked into the homicide unit's bull pen. They were surprised at how small it was, but then they saw the BRIC suite attached.

"Garcia would be happy here," JJ said.

"Yeah, she would."

A tall, dark, and very exotically beautiful woman stepped out of BRIC and headed for them. She was dressed in a V neck t-shirt and a pair of dark slacks. Her boots were functionary and comfortable looking. JJ thought that she was looking at the Mediterranean version of Emily. Her darker skin was accented by her dark, unruly, and curly locks. Her dark eyes measured them from the time she stepped out.

"Emily Prentiss?" she asked.

"I am Unit Chief SSA Emily Prentiss of the BAU."

"BAU? Guess that's cool, but do you want to tell me why your son is in Boston? If you live in DC, why is he here?"

"I sent him here," Emily told her.

"Why?"

"Because I was coming to visit," Emily replied.

"And, what about your wife?"

"Meagan?" Emily asked.

"Yes, if that is her name. We haven't been able to identify her. Care to help with that?"

JJ stepped forward at that point. She wasn't worried about the questions that the detective was asking, she was worried about Emily's reaction. Plus, they didn't know anything about the case yet. They only knew that Declan was in their custody.

"Can I see my son?" Emily asked as she brushed passed when she saw the shock of blond hair in the other word.

She didn't wait for permission. She went into BRIC and gathered Declan in her arms. He was nearly as tall as she was in her heels. He'd gotten taller.

"She gonna answer my questions or all y'all gonna take my case?" the detective asked JJ as she stood there smiling at Emily and Declan.

"How long do you have, detective?" JJ inquired.

"As much as I need," she replied.

"Then we should head in there, so I can brief your team about this case," JJ told her. "By the way, I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau. Most people call me JJ."

"Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli."

"Who else in there with them?" JJ asked her.

"That's my partner and our ME, Doctor Maura Isles. She's the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth. She's been with him since the scene. They've only been talking in French so no one would understand them."

"Has she told you anything?" JJ questioned.

"Nothing worth writing down."

JJ stepped around Jane as she headed for the door to BRIC. She stopped at the door and turned around to face the detective. She gave her a hard smile.

"Do you know who is in charge of the Paddy Doyle case?"

"Yeah," Jane answered as she visibly blistered at the name.

"Good, because they are going to be meeting with the rest of the team in the morning," JJ told her.

"Hope they bring some coffee or I get some sleep then," Jane replied as she followed JJ back inside BRIC.

* * *

Emily walked into BRIC. She stopped as soon as she saw Declan's bright blue eyes. He was speaking to another woman in the room. Her smile was infectious and Emily couldn't help herself. When the honey blonde looked at her, she pointed over Declan's shoulder. He turned to see Emily and immediately ran to her. She gathered him into a hug and held him.

For her it was a way to make sure that he was okay and no one had lied to her. For him it was nothing but comfort. She had always saved him and today would be no different. She wasn't a superhero. She was the woman that he had prescribed the name "Mom" for. Sure, he called her "Mom" in French as "Mam," but it didn't matter. He loved her still the same. It didn't matter that her job kept them apart. She would always come for him if needed and he knew that.

"Mam," he called over and over as she rubbed her hands through his unruly and curly blond hair.

" _Je suis ici, mon chou,_ " Emily said quietly. (I am here, {literally "my cabbage"} my favorite.)

"Meagan...she's..."

"I know, _mon chou._ I know. Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"

"No, Mam, no one. Meagan sent me out of the diner and to the car. I had my backpack with me, so I hid in the car."

"You did well, Declan. Everything is going to be okay, now. I'm here. I'm going to take care of this and you," Emily told him...more like swore it as a promise.

"Who's with you?" he asked her.

"JJ."

"And, my uncles?"

"Reid and Rossi are here. Derrick is still in DC. Hotch...well, Hotch had to go away."

"Like me?" Declan asked picking up on the strain in her voice.

"Yes, my darling, he did. He's with Jack though. They are both safe."

"Good," Declan said as he hugged her harder.

It was then that Jane and JJ came through the doors, too. JJ could see the look of worry starting to wear away just a little. Her eyes held Emily's for a while.

"Who's doing the investigation?" Emily questioned as Declan dug into her side deeper, not letting her go now that he had her there with him.

"I am. Detective Jane Rizzoli," Jane said finally introducing herself to Emily. "That's Maura. She's my partner and the ME."

"Since when did ME's do the main part of the leg work?" Emily asked before JJ could stop her.

"I don't think that she means that kind of partner, Em," JJ stated quickly before changing the subject. "She stated with Declan. They've been speaking French so no one knew who he really was or anything about the case."

"You need to tell them everything, Dec. They need to know so they can catch the guy. Can you do that for me?"

"Can you stay with me? And, JJ, too? And, Dr. Isles?" Declan asked.

"I can ask the questions in here if you like. It would be just us. No one else would have to know," Jane told them.

"Okay," he replied as he nodded his head.

Maura stood up and gathered the chairs. She brought them together so that JJ, Emily and Declan could all sit together. This also gave Jane time to move some of the chairs around for herself and Maura. When they were all seated, Jane manipulated the camera shots of outside the diner up on the big screen so they could all see them. She moved them around. She had the video from inside the diner cued, but she didn't play it. She was trying to figure out what was so important about Declan besides he was a Doyle.

"I am about to ask something and I'm not sure that anyone in this room knows about it truthfully, but myself and Dr. Isles. But, Declan, do you know any of your other relatives? Any of the ones for Ireland or here in the States?" Jane inquired as delicately as she could.

Emily just stared at her. She wasn't sure what to make of what she was asking, but she was glad that the detectives rough demeanor had changed. Emily knew that she was in "Mama Bear" mode. JJ was on the other side of Declan. They had surrounded him to help him feel more safe and to ease Emily's mind. JJ had her hand on Emily's arm. A gesture that wasn't lost on the good Dr. Isles.

"Ian was my father's name, but that is all I know," Declan answered.

"I'll answer that," Emily stated. "I took him away from his father as soon as I could. I didn't want him to grow up under his father's influence. Ian wanted to make him a 'warrior.' I wanted him to be a boy and make his own way in life. I faked Declan's death after I helped get Ian arrested. I hid him from everyone, even Interpol. Years later that decision cost me. Ian came after me and found out that Declan was alive. The caretakers that I'd put in place for him were murdered and he was kidnapped by his birth mother. She was never an issue because Ian told me she was dead and Interpol confirmed it after Ian's arrest. I know now that I should have done my own investigation into her, but I didn't have time."

"His own mother kidnapped him?" Jane asked.

"She was trying to flush Ian out. She hated him. She wanted to make him pay and she'd hooked up with one of his rivals. Declan was nothing more than a pawn and I am not sure that they wouldn't have killed him after she got her revenge on Ian or in front of Ian just for spite. By that time, I had faked my death in order to hunt Ian down on my own. I didn't know that my team was looking into him on their own because of my death. They found Declan and thus Ian, which is why I was brought back to life," Emily told them.

"And, do you know anything about Paddy Doyle?" Jane questioned.

"Just that he escaped from Federal Prison in Tuscon. My team is coming in to help you with that. Other than that, no. My analyst is looking into possible connections. I don't have an update on that yet, though."

"I'll give it to you," Jane stated. "Ian Doyle is the cousin of Paddy Doyle. Second cousins or so, I believe. But they are related. So, now, I'm wondering if our cases are related."

"Ian was Paddy's cousin?" Emily asked.

"What does that mean for me?" Declan inquired.

"It means that I am your cousin," Maura added as she straightened up in her chair.

Emily and JJ looked at each other and then at Maura and Jane. That was not something that they were expecting. Emily didn't know what to say, so JJ spoke up.

"Your Paddy's daughter?"

"Yes, he gave me away because my grandfather didn't approve of my mother. I was adopted and raised by the Isleses. I lived a life of privilege away from the shadow of my father, until I couldn't," Maura explained.

"Meaning?" JJ asked.

"It came out, but it wasn't until after I found out that I had a brother named Colin. He died. I also have a half-sister through my mother, but we aren't as close as I would like. It is something that we are working on. But, until earlier today, I didn't know that I had any other relatives except for Patrick Senior, who has made it abundantly clear that he wants nothing to do with me because I am my mother's daughter," Maura said.

"I'm sorry," Emily replied.

"It isn't your fault, Agent. But, you must imagine my surprise to learn that I had a cousin and that Declan is he. I can tell you this much. I don't know what or if Paddy wants anything to do with him, but know that Jane and I will do everything that we can to protect. Money is not going to be a problem."

"No, it won't. I am the daughter of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss. I know what it is like to live in the shadow of your parents and have privilege. I have plenty of money to protect him, but somehow someone always finds him," Emily stated as her anger started building again.

"What do you mean?"

"He and Meagan were running because they had been found. She called me yesterday. Of course, I sent her here before we knew about Paddy or any other Doyle related connection. And, now, I don't know how safe he is here," Emily explained.

"You can identify the body?" Maura asked.

"I can."

"I'll stay with him, Em. Go with Maura and do what needs to be done for Meagan. I promise that between Jane and myself, Declan will be safe here. Best shot in the FBI and all," JJ told her.

"I remember," Emily said very quietly before looking up at Maura with questioning eyes.

"Shall we?" Maura inquired standing up and heading for the door to BRIC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emily and Maura made their way into the morgue. Maura led her straight to her office just off the autopsy room. She wanted to talk to Emily first. She wanted to know more about the woman that she was going to autopsy. She didn't know why, but she did before she cut her.

"Sit down, please," Maura told her.

Emily looked around the office. She saw the diplomas and certificates that Maura had earned from schools, college, and professionally. It was obvious that this woman was a genius, bordering on Reid's level. It made Emily chuckle internally. She knew that Dr. Maura Isles and Dr. Spencer Reid. As she did another round around the room, she noted the African native masks, the random artwork and the deep mahogany wood furniture.

If she could have stopped herself, she would have. But profiling is what she did, so she did. She looked at the motif of the room. Maura was subtly displaying her wealth, privilege and genius. It was obvious that the woman preferred the finer things in life by the clothes and shoes that she was wearing. When her eyes caught a high school diploma, Emily's breath caught.

"You went to Lycee?" Emily asked her.

"Yes, I chose to go there as soon as I finished primary school here in the States. I liked going to school abroad because I had more educational opportunities. Children are horrible no matter what nationality, I've found," Maura answered.

"I went to Lycee for a few years before my Mother sent me home to live my grandparents back in the State," Emily told her.

"I wonder if we had any classes together," Maura pondered.

"I doubt it. I am a few years a head of you I believe. But, that doesn't matter right now, Dr. Isles. Meagan does," Emily replied.

"She does."

"What do you need to know?" Emily asked.

"Is there anything that I need to know about her before I do the autopsy?" Maura questioned.

"She probably won't be in any database if you try to run her. I did what I could to make her a ghost. Her identity was only really known to me."

"Thank you for that information. I haven't started the autopsy yet. My team hasn't even tried to ID her. We actually stopped as soon as we got the call that you were on the way and that Declan was not only your son, but he ID'ed Meagan as well. I was waiting to do a more thorough investigation to see what or if I needed to look for something more," Maura explained.

But, I have to ask that this case be turned over to me as soon as possible. I don't need her run in the system. I've cleared them all so that she can have a life without the fear of being hunted for what I was asking her to do. If you run her, you could jeopardize other investigations and undercover missions," Emily told her.

"I need to be able to positively identify her for the records, Agent Prentiss," Maura stated.

"Then I will do that for you," Emily stated.

"She was your friend. She was raising your child as her own. Do you think that it wise that you do the identification?" Maura asked.

"I am the only one who can," Emily replied.

* * *

Jane and JJ sat in BRIC. JJ was still sitting next to Declan. Jane watched JJ with him. She could tell that she was familiar with the young man, but not as familiar as Emily had been. She wondered what her relationship with Emily really was. But, being that she couldn't talk to him without Emily now, she was at a loss. She knew that he might say something and she would remember it, but he wasn't really talking sense. It was all coded and somehow Agent Jennifer Jareau knew the code, too.

"Aunt JJ?"

"What is it, Declan?"

"Am I going to go stay with you, now?" Declan asked her.

"I don't know, Dec. That's up to Em. You know that. I would be happy to take you in. Henry and Michael would love to have another brother to play with."

"Is she still worried?"

"She always is," JJ answered.

"What about Hastings?"

"Not an issue," JJ replied.

"But, she came. Is she back? What about Marcus and London?" Declan asked.

"She is back. She's taken over for Uncle Hotch. She's the boss."

"Then, I can come back to DC," Declan said hopefully.

"I don't know, Dec. Maybe, but you know that we aren't home long enough for you to stay alone. I'll talk to her. We'll see. Okay?"

"Okay," Declan answered slightly dejected, but understanding.

JJ reached out and took his hand. She knew that it wasn't much. She knew that he was hurting. She felt for him. She felt for Emily as well. They were both so broken and they could heal each other if it wasn't for Ian haunting them both.

JJ wanted to say more, but she didn't want to over step her position with Declan. It made her think about early. She knew that Emily was going to talk to her about her earlier slip up, but she knew that it wasn't as important as Declan. He was going to be their main priority until they left Boston.

"Do you think that we will be able to take Declan with us?" JJ asked thinking about the case and wanting to get to the hotel as soon as possible for sleep.

"I don't see where that would be a problem. He is a minor and Emily is his guardian. As long as she can prove she is his guardian and that you aren't leaving town until we finish the investigation, he'll be free to go," Jane told her.

"Do you think that he has something to do with this?" JJ questioned shocked at Jane's words.

"No, I don't, but he is a witness to the murder. I am going to need a statement from him. I understand you might not want to do that with him tonight, but..."

"It would be best if we did. I know. I am sure that as soon as Emily is done in the morgue that she'll want him to give his statement."

"Can I ask you something off the record?" Jane asked.

"You know that there is no such thing, but go ahead," JJ told her.

"Do you think that this has to do with Paddy Doyle?" Jane inquired.

"I don't know. I really don't. We didn't even know he was related to Ian until you told us. So, could our investigations overlap, yes. Are they directly related? I don't know. That is one of the things we will have to wait and see on," JJ explained.

"I was afraid that you were going to say that," Jane replied.

"Why?"

"I'm in charge of both investigations," Jane stated.

"But you have partners that can work angles for you, correct?" JJ questioned.

"Yes, my old partner, Sergeant Detective Korsak, and my little brother Frankie," Jane answered.

"Then, break up the work. Stay in charge, but give each other them something to do. You will be able to work on more and possible get a new angle or perspective on the cases that way. But, I am sure that you have done that before, right," JJ stated.

"Yeah, I have. We also have our BRIC officer, Nina. She can help with the computer stuff."

"We can get our analyst to come here or she can help by phone. She's really good and she has access to things you don't want to know about. Just let us know and we'll get her for you," JJ told her.

"Thanks, but I think that I will like to handle things here first. No offense, but I didn't call you in for the murder. I know that Emily is going to want to help, but she's too close. Y'all can work the Paddy Doyle angle and I'll work mine. Sound good?"

"It's your investigation, detective. We're just here to help in anyway we can. We don't want the collar. Trust me. That isn't how we work. We just want a resolution to the situation. We don't care for the glory. You get all that," JJ explained.

"I've got enough of that in my tenure," Jane mumbled as she stood up and left BRIC.

* * *

Maura watched Emily as she walked into the autopsy suite. It was like most, but a little better. She knew that. She made sure that it had the best equipment and tech. She'd gotten grants and used her own money in some situations. The morgue was better than some hospitals ORs. She was proud of that, but she knew that pride wasn't needed now. Now, they needed to see to Meagan.

"She was shot in the chest," Maura told her as she walked over to the fridge.

She opened the drawer that she Meagan stored in. She pulled her out and slowly pulled the sheet back. The pale version of Meagan faced them both from the slab.

Emily gasped. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it. It slipped out. She wanted to see her. She needed to see her. The longer she stood there, the more she wanted to find out who did this to her. Meagan didn't deserve to go out like this. She deserved better. She deserved so much more.

"That's Meagan," Emily said, holding back the tears.

"What name do you want me to use for her, agent?" Maura asked, knowing that Meagan's identity was classified on some level.

"I'll get my analyst to send you the information once I get it released. Then you will have identification from more than just me. Will that work for you?"

"Yes," Maura told her as she started to pull the sheet back up over Meagan's lifeless body.

"Can you wait?"

"Sure."

"Can I have a moment with her?"

"Absolutely, I'll just be in my office, whenever you're ready to sign the paperwork, Agent Prentiss," Maura said, leaving her with the body.

Maura knew that it was grief that was affecting Emily. She would give her a few minutes. She knew that Emily would collect herself and then come find her. They would have the preliminary reports completed tonight. She wondered if Emily would care about the autopsy or not. She knew that the agent would reviewing all her reports so she would want them more thorough than normal, not that she didn't think they were thorough enough. She would write everything out for her notes. She owed the agent as much information as she could. This wasn't a normal case and she knew it.

Emily stood over the body. For some reason she couldn't detach herself like she normally did. She knew it was Meagan. She'd lost other agents and friends before, but nothing hit her quite like this had. Maybe it had to do with Declan, maybe it didn't. She didn't know. But, she knew that she had to get herself together. There were cases to work on. She couldn't break down now. Declan needed her. The team needed her. Meagan needed her to help them find her killer. No, she could break down later.

She reached out and touched her cheek. It was cold. Leaning down, she studied the pale and grey skin.

"I'll figure out who did this to you, Meagan. I promise you that. I'll make them pay for this. I will. I'll get you home to DC. You'll get a heroes burial. I'll make sure of it. Rest easy now, my friend. You've earned it," she told the corpse.

She reached down and lifted the sheet, covering Meagan's body back up. She pushed the drawer back into the vault and closed the door. She let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. She gathered herself together and shook off her grief for the moment. She knew that she would have time to break down later at the hotel, but for now, there were things that needed to be done. She would do what she always did. She would compartmentalize what she needed in order to work.

She slowly made her way back to Maura's office. She was surprised to the honey-blonde sitting there on her laptop actually working. She wasn't sure what reports that she was doing, only that she was doing reports. It was going on midnight easily now and Maura was still working.

"You didn't have to stay because of me," Emily told her.

"On the contrary, I did. I couldn't leave you totally alone with the body. Change of evidence and all, Agent Prentiss."

Emily wanted to laugh. The doctor was right. She couldn't leave the body until she knew that morgue was going to be sealed for the night. Protocols were a bitch, but Emily knew that they were there for a reason. So, she just nodded, acknowledging her faux pas.

"I'm sorry. I know that this is hard for you. She was a friend."

"She was more than that, Dr. Isles. But, I'll make sure that I get you Meagan's information ASAP. Thank you for letting me see her. Is there anything else that you need from me, right now?" Emily asked her.

"No, Agent, there isn't. I'll wait for the information on her. I'm going to start her file as Meagan... I'm sorry. I don't have a surname to file it under."

"Prentiss. Use Prentiss. I'll make sure that paperwork reflects that when you get it."

"Alright, Agent. Shall we go back upstairs? I am sure that your son would like to go," Maura stated.

Emily nodded her ascension. They both stood and walked out of Maura's office towards the elevator that would take them upstairs to Homicide's bullpen. They rode in silence. Maura was used to silence, but this was almost deafening. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say to Emily. There was a precedent for her in this situation.

They arrived upstairs and walked back into BRIC with little fanfare. Jane watched them from her desk as she started typing up her notes. When Maura caught her eye, she stopped to stay outside of BRIC. They were giving Emily, JJ and Declan a moment to talk before they asked for his statement about the situation.

Maura turned to Jane and watched her. She seemed like she was in control, but she knew that she wasn't. She was wearing her detective's mask, much like Emily was. The only problem was she knew that Jane was partially upset about the whole Doyle thing. She didn't know what the other part was.

"Do you think that we would be like that if we had kids?" Jane asked, interrupting their silence.

"Like what, Jane? Protective? Worried? Yes, I do. You already are with your family, me, Korsak and even Nina. Why would our children be any different?"

"No, I mean, would I be worried about them being hunted because of what we do?"

"I am sure that it would come into play. But, we're smart and cautious, for the most part. There isn't anyone after us right now that I know of. And, Paddy is honestly the only real threat and he isn't much of one. If we had children, he would protect them too," Maura explained.

"That's what I am afraid of," Jane murmured.

"Jane, our jobs are dangerous, but that doesn't mean that someone is always out to get us. We can't live in fear. We can't let it dictate out lives. If we do, the criminals have won. And, I know that you don't want that. So tell me what it is about Declan that is bothering you," Maura instructed as she took Jane's hand.

"She's kept him away for so long and he still loves her. He understands what she does and why she's kept him away. I just don't think I could do that. I couldn't send my child away like that," Jane stated.

"I know how he feels, but at least she makes it a point to see him. She hasn't completely abandoned him. She's done what she thought she needed to do to keep him alive and away from his murderous father. She was trying to give him a life outside of crime. She succeeded in that, but Declan still knows about his father and what he's done. He can't escape that but he is trying to find his way out of his father's shadow," Maura answered.

"Do you think that she'll take him now?" Jane asked watching them still.

"That is up to her."

"I hope she does. He identifies with her. They both have a shared past and history. It would be a shame for her to send him away again," Jane stated.

"That is true, but we don't know what kind of cases she works. But, I am sure that she is going to weigh her options. She doesn't look like she wants to lose him, Jane. She came in here like a Mama Bear looking for an injured cub. And, from what Declan and I spoke about he needs her as much as she needs him. I doubt that he is going to let her walk away from him this time. He is much older and more aware of the things that have happened in his life. She is also hurting. There was more between her and Meagan then she is letting on. I think that she is going to have to come to terms with that, before she can move on. But, we can't pressure them into doing anything but giving you a statement. The rest is up to them, no matter how much we don't like it," Maura explained.

"I know. I know. I just hate to see kids like that, you know? If I could, I'd take him. But, I doubt that she would let him stay in Boston knowing that he is a cousin of Paddy," Jane replied.

Maura looked up in time to see Emily opening the door to BRIC. She stepped out slowly. She had obviously been crying as had Declan. But, they had both steeled themselves for what was to come. Maura tapped Jane on the arm and she looked up at Emily.

"We're ready for him to make his statement, now," Emily told them and she retreated back into BRIC.

"Well, here goes nothing. You coming? I might need you in there," Jane stated as she pushed off her desk and headed towards BRIC.

"For what?"

"If he breaks into French again," Jane said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She sat outside the pub and drank her draught of Guinness. She sipped it slowly as she watched the people walking down the street. She tried not to think about what haunted her, but it was hard in a sea of people. She didn't hate people, but she hated people. It was another reason she was so damn good at her job, but being a black ops operative from Israel and not being Israeli was fun. She'd trained with the best in various countries all because the government wanted her to. She'd honed her skills and became one of the best in the world. She was a small arms and tactics expert. She was a hunter and a survivalist. She was a soldier and an operative. And, now, she was free. After so many years listening the "man," she was her own person.

Of course, she had offers. Plenty of them. From every agency in free world, from trainer to operative, to agent, to analyst, but she didn't want that. She wanted to travel the world without a target. She was tired and wanted to actually have roots somewhere. It was hard and she knew that it would be, but she couldn't help but hope.

"Hey, Athena!" a voice called out to her from across the road.

She waved at the man. He was a good friend of her mother. She still couldn't believe that she was in Ireland and no one was hunting her. It was nice to be free for awhile. No jobs, no prospects...just a wide open world for her to conquer.

"Hey, Eoin, what's new?" she replied.

"Nothing much. I am just surprised to see you back in Kerry. Your mum didn't say anything about you coming home," Eoin told her.

"She doesn't really know I am here," she told him.

"Why not?"

"I have a few days off between jobs, so I thought that I would come home," she partially lied.

"Well, it's good to see you. Go see your Mum and then call me. We could go out or something while you are in town. That is, if a job doesn't come up first," he said.

She nodded and drank someone of her beer. She didn't know why but she was glad for the normalcy of their interaction. She didn't know how to fully function in the world anymore. She'd been on jobs for so long that she never knew if someone was out to kill her or if she was supposed to kill them. Being in Kerry brought back a lot of memories, but she didn't care. She'd started there working with the Irish Army undercover before going into the special forces and black ops. It was strange now, thinking about it while sitting outside that pub with her Guinness, but she really was just a girl from Kerry at heart.

She didn't realize how much she missed Ireland in her travels. She didn't realize how much she missed the simplicity of just living. It was nice to just sit and relax and not have to worry about if the next person that walked by was there to kill her or if she was there to kill them. She didn't want complete peace, because she knew that it was obtainable. She wanted freedom to just...be.

Her cell phone rang. She reached into her pocket and answered it without looking. Her face changed, but she knew that she to go. Reality had caught up with her again.

"I'll be there on the next flight. Should I be in Boston or DC?...That's fine... I'll see you then," she stated before hanging up.

She finished her beer. She looked around at the street again, taking in downtown of the town she grew up in. She knew that she should head back to the hotel and pack up her gear to go. She didn't want to, yet. She wanted another beer and damn it, she was going to have it. She called the bartender over and ordered another Guinness. Once they went back inside to get her another draught, she went online with her cellphone to find flights to Boston. She found a flight that was leaving in a few hours, and it was first class. That would give her enough time for one more beer and to pack. Ten hours on a flight from Kerry to Boston was not how she expected her day to go.

* * *

Emily was pacing inside the interrogation room. She understood why Jane brought them in there for Declan's statement. She understood, but she didn't have to like it. She didn't want him on record anymore than he had to be. She knew that his life was still in danger if anyone thought that he was actually Ian Doyle's son. She had done so much to protect him, but she was realizing that it obviously wasn't enough.

She just hoped that her friend made it in soon. She wanted extra protection. She didn't care about Paddy Doyle and his connections or his relation to Declan. As far as she was concerned and the government was, Declan was no longer a Doyle. He was a Prentiss and she would use everything at her disposal or that money could buy to keep him safe, protected and alive. She would die for him and she figured that he knew that.

Which is why she was pacing so hard in that room. She couldn't have protected him against something as unknown and random as a robbery homicide. She had no way of knowing that he was in danger in that diner. She was already on the road to him and Meagan was more than proficient at handling matters in her absence. But, Meagan was dead and she felt like a failure. She felt like she'd betrayed Declan in someway.

"Now, Declan, I know that you have been through a lot today. I am sorry that you had to see what you saw, but I am going to need you to walk us through it, okay? I know that it is going to be hard, but I need you to tell me everything that happened in that diner tonight," Jane told him.

"Okay," he whispered.

At the sound of his voice, Emily stopped pacing. She turned and looked in Jane's eyes. She could see the worry in her dark eyes. She was just as upset as Emily was that Declan had witnesses Meagan's murder. Emily and Jane quickly shared a moment and it was in that moment that Emily finally sat back down next to Declan. She reached out and took his hand offering him more comfort.

"I was hungry, so Meagan said that we could go to a diner down the street. We were waiting on Mom to come get us, but it had been a while and we didn't know when she was going to be her. We figured we'd just a quick bite to eat and then she'd try to call her again to let her know where we were staying," Declan told her.

"Okay, so you drove down the street to the diner. Did you see anything out of ordinary? Did anything strike you as off?" Jane asked him.

"No, we were just going for food. I wasn't really paying attention to world around me. I know that I should have considering who my father was, but I wasn't. I knew that Meagan would take care of me. We took our 'go bags' with us, but we left them in the car. Meagan grabbed a small pistol as we got out and went in the diner."

"So, she was armed?"

"Yes, she always is. It doesn't matter where we go or if it was legal. She carried. I think that Mom got her some sort of special permission or something. I never asked because it didn't matter," Declan answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I've always had someone around me that was armed since I was toddler. I am used to it by now. In fact, not having an armed escort kinda weirds me out now. I know that it isn't normal, but it is my life. Other than having Meagan close by all the time or someone else, like a guard or a cop, my life has been pretty normal. Mom's made sure of that. She didn't want me to worry, so she's done everything that she can to keep her safe, even if it is drastic," Declan explained.

"That sounds interesting. So going out to dinner at the diner was just business as usual, right? Nothing major going on but y'all coming to Boston to meet up with your Mom?" Jane asked.

Declan looked at Emily. He wasn't sure how much he could tell the detective. It wasn't really business as usual and he was sure that Jane knew that, but he wasn't sure what to say to the question. He wanted to be truthful, but he knew what that could mean for not only himself but Emily as well. Fortunately, Emily spoke up for him.

"This has to be off the record," Emily stated.

Jane nodded and she stood up. She went out of the room. As the door opened, Emily and Declan could see both JJ and Maura waiting for them to get done. Emily nodded at JJ and JJ nodded back. Maura didn't move. She was watching everyone and trying to read them. She did it because she wanted to help Jane, but there was also something about Emily and JJ that didn't worry her, per se, but it caused her to pause. She didn't know why, but it was mostly Emily.

Jane come back into the room. She gave Maura a look as she did. It wasn't missed by either JJ or Emily. She shut the door and waited for Emily to start again.

While Jane was waiting on Emily, Maura went into the room between the interrogation rooms. JJ followed her into the room. She couldn't tell what was going on, but she wanted to make sure that she was in there for both Declan and Emily's sakes. She wasn't sure how much she could trust Jane and Maura yet.

"It is a long and complicated story, Jane. All you need to know is what we've already told you. Meagan was doing what she had to do in order to protect Declan. She was given a specialize status politically in order to carry in every state. Meagan called me to let me know that someone we didn't know made contact with her. No one should have known where they were, let alone that Declan was with her. This person specifically told her that he was Declan's uncle. He doesn't have an uncle. He has no living close relatives. Meagan called me to warn me. I told her to come to Boston and that I would meet her here. I started pulling case files on Boston which is how we found out about the Paddy Doyle case. I used that to cover my tracks in coming. I didn't know what had happened to Meagan until after we landed."

"So you had no idea that something had happened to them until you landed here?"

"None whatsoever."

"But, coming here was a contingency plan, a way for them to get to safety until you could figure out what the threat was and neutralize it?"

"Yes," Emily answered quickly.

"And, do you have any idea who the threat was?"

"Not at this time, I do not. I have people looking into it. I will also be looking into it, but I knew that Declan needed me first," Emily replied.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. But, I can say that I don't think it will have any bearing on this case. I will however keep the information in mind while your team is in town. And, while Declan is here as well. I want to stay in front on any possible problems that might arrive," Jane stated.

"I can understand that, Detective," Emily said.

"Can I turn the cameras back on?"

"Yes," Emily replied.

Jane walked out of the room again. She walked into the booth between the interrogation rooms and turned the cameras and recorders back on. She nodded at Maura and gave JJ a smile before she went back in the other room. She sat down quickly.

"So, Declan, Meagan was with you at the diner?"

"Yes," he answered.

* * *

"What was that?" JJ asked as she turned to look at Maura.

"What was what?"

"The look between you two," JJ said.

Maura wasn't sure what to say. She knew that she couldn't lie, but she didn't know if JJ could see that. She didn't want to break out in hives, so she tried to figure out how she could answer the question without making the FBI agents angry with her or with Jane. She needed to find a happy medium.

"Jane sometimes uses me as a lie detector," Maura answered.

"You watch facial cues and micro facial expressions," JJ said.

"Yes."

"Emily was telling the truth. She is worried about Declan, too. She doesn't want to be here with him and I think that she has done something that he won't like already. She seems tenser around him than with you, but that is just an observation," Maura told her.

"She is."

"She is what?"

"Tenser around him," JJ replied.

"Is she afraid of him?" Maura questioned.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, she is. She wants to be his mother so badly that she doesn't know what to do about it. But, she punishes herself for her past failures. She is also afraid for him. She is afraid of their shared past coming back to hurt them, either of them, and then she is afraid of what someone that we've helped to put away might do against her in retaliation. Too many people have tried to hurt her that she doesn't know who to really trust anymore. But, I can tell that she is trying to trust Jane. She wants to, but she can't allow herself completely," JJ stated.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" JJ asked.

"Does she trust you?" Maura inquired.

JJ laughed. She didn't know how to respond to that question, but then again she did. Her history with Emily was complicated, bloody, emotional, and never ending.

"Yes," she finally replied simply.

Maura didn't ask anything else. She just nodded and turned back to the window. They were both watching Jane and Emily. It wasn't that they didn't care about Declan and what he went through. They did, but they were worried about the women they loved. They knew that this case might break them both.

* * *

"Are you ready to continue, Declan?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

She given him some water. She watched him with knowing eyes as he slowly sipped it. She could tell that he was still wondering how much he could actually tell Jane without Emily getting mad at him. He knew that he had to play the game because his life depended on, but he wasn't sure what Emily would say in that small room.

"Just tell the truth," Emily said taking his hand again. "Nothing you say in here will matter passed these walls. I am sure that Detective Rizzoli and I have come to an understanding, Dec. She just wants to find out who killed Meagan. She doesn't care about the rest of it right now. Unless you knew the person that shot Meagan," Emily told him as she turned to face him a little more fully on their side of the table.

Jane watched them. They acted like mother and son, but there was more there. She knew that it had to deal with their shared past, but she wondered if Emily could see what her absence in his life caused. She could see the same look in his eyes that she saw in Maura's when she talked about her parents.

"Did you recognize the shooter?" Jane asked him breaking the small silence between them all.

"No."

"So you ate and then what happened?"

"We'd just finished when the guy came in. Meagan looked up at him. She must have seen something that I didn't. She told me to grab my bag and head back for the car, lock the doors and wait for her. So, I did."

"And, what did she do?" Jane asked him.

His eyes began to tear up again. He mumbles something in French or something, Jane wasn't sure. But, she watched as Emily moved closer to him. She kissed his temple and then whispered something to him.

"Be strong now for Meagan, Dec. Tell her what happened. Everything that you saw, smelled, or heard. She needs to know it."

"He smelled funny as I paced him."

"Smelled funny how?" Jane asked.

"Like he had bathed in something smelly. I don't know. I've smelt it before on campus at school from the upperclassmen dorms, but mostly out in the woods. I didn't know what it was. But, there was something else underneath it, too. Like he was dirty and filthy," he replied.

"Like he was homeless?" Jane pushed.

"Maybe, I don't know. He was dressed in a gray hoodie and jeans. I couldn't really see his face, but his hands were a brownish color, like a deep tan. I don't think that he was Caucasian. I didn't hear him speak. I heard the waitress at the bar ask him if he was ready to order. He just shook his head and then I was out the door. If he said something, I never heard it."

"Okay, what was Meagan doing?"

"She was watching him, like she knew something was wrong with him. I saw her grab our check and then drink some of her water. She kept her eyes on him while he was at the counter. She was intense. In her left hand, she held the ticket. She reached around her back with her right. I could only guess that she was reaching for her pistol that she kept there," Declan told them.

"Did something spook her, maybe? Could you see why she would have reached for her weapon? Anything?"

"No, not really, I was getting settled back in the car."

"What happened next Declan?"

"I looked up thru the windshield and I saw her standing up near the table. Her right hand was still at the small of her back. She took two steps towards the counter to pay and then flash bang flash bang."

"You heard the gun fire?" Jane inquired.

"Yeah, three shots."

"Could you tell who shot first?"

"No, but the waitress was missing."

"What did you see, Declan?" Jane probed.

"Meagan must have seen him pull a gun, because she pulled hers. He turned and fired two shots, but she got off a shot. I watched her fall. I was screaming in the car and scared. I grabbed my bag and started looking for my pistol. I knew then that something bad had happened."

"Why?"

"She didn't get up. She always gets up, but she didn't. I didn't see which way he ran, but he was gone too. Next thing I really remember was you and Doctor Isles...Maura...at the car asking to talk to me. I didn't know what to do, so I started answering in French."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't know who you were and what was going to happen."

"But French?" Jane inquired.

"Survival mode," Emily replied.

"What?"

"Not many people speak French in the States anymore and those that do, don't use it that often in public. It was another way that he could hide his identity until I could find him. He wouldn't let go of his pack and he wouldn't go with anyone that wasn't an officer of the law. He spoke French to protect himself. I've never kept the truth from him. He knows what his father did. He knows that people might want him dead. Most Irish don't speak French, Gaelic or Manx, yeah, but not French. It would be something that could keep him alive a little longer until I could get to him," Emily explained.

"Well, it worked. He wouldn't let anyone but Maura get close to the car. By the way, I should be angry that he had his own pistol and isn't eighteen yet, but given what I know now, I'll let that slide. We'll just chalk it up to being Meagan's. At least it wasn't hot," Jane stated.

"I would have never let that happen," Emily said.

"Well, I think that we are good for now. Go ahead and take him with you. I'm sure that I will see you all in the morning...well, later. Get some sleep or at least try to. But, Declan, if you can think of anything else, you let me know okay? I am here to help you, no matter what. If someone if after you, I'll help too, okay?"

"Thank you," Declan said as he stood up.

Jane reached into her pocket and handed him one of her detective info business cards, "I'm serious. If your Mom isn't there and you're still in Boston, call me. I'll do what I can to get to you."

"Thank you," Emily replied for them both as they left the room.

JJ joined them in the bullpen. Jane joined Maura and they both watched as the little FBI family the bullpen that morning. Maura reached down and took Jane's hand, still amazed that she was one of the few that was allowed to do that.

"Do you think that he'll be okay?" Jane asked her.

"Yes, he's a strong young man and he has a strong mother."

"What about them?"

"The two agents?" Maura inquired.

"Yeah," Jane answered.

"They'll figure it out soon enough. I'm sure that they've flirted with the possibility, but timing was never on their side. I think Declan will help them see how much they actually care for each other and they'll stop dancing around it."

"We'll see," Jane said as they walked towards the elevators hoping to get a few hours of solid sleep before having to be back to deal with the rest of Emily's FBI team and the Paddy Doyle case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Athena got off the plane in Boston. She made her way through the airport, grabbing her few bags, and to the rental car counters. She quickly got a modest car, wanting to blend in, and she knew if she took the job that she would be buying a new car with her specifications from one of her many contacts. For now, this would do. She quickly made her way to the car and used the GPS to get her to the Boston Police Department.

She quickly parked on the street and paid the meter. She made her way inside and signed in. She gave her name to the officer at the desk and asked to speak to the lead detective concerning the Prentiss case. He looked at her strangely and she just assumed that it was the accent. He picked up the phone and made a few calls. A few minutes later, a uniformed officer came to the desk to retrieve her.

"If you will follow me," the officer said.

She looked at him and just shook her head. She shook it as they passed the desk, she was handed a visitor's badge and they entered the elevator. She wondered what all the security was really for. Then, she thought about it. This was Emily. There was always too much security when it came to her. The woman didn't know how to do anything simply.

The doors to the elevator opened and the officer motioned for her to follow him. They walked across the hall and through some double doors. She immediately started scanning the area. She didn't see Emily and she wasn't sure that she was going to like the answers she was about to get.

A dark, curly haired detective stood up from her desk and glanced over Athena. Normally, she would take an affront to that, but she realized that the detective was sizing her up. She must have looked a sight dressed in a simple white t-shirt with a very faded logo and pair of cargo khaki shorts. And, she was sure that the flip flops she was wearing gave the detective pause. She didn't look like she belonged in the police station, much less Boston. She knew that she gave a strange Californian air, and she was glad that people had a problem placing her, but it was always her thick Irish accent that would give her away.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, the lead on the case," Jane said offering Athena her hand.

Athena took her hand and shook it. Her grip was tight and she measured that the detective was good at her job. She could also tell that she didn't take shit. This was a good thing to Athena. It meant that Emily was getting a fair investigation.

"You're working the Prentiss case?"

"Yes, the Meagan Prentiss case," Jane answered.

"Meagan? Where's Emily? I need to see Emily," Athena replied.

"Pretty sure she went to check into her hotel with her FBI team and deal with her son. Is there something that you can do to help the case? Or is there something that you need to tell me?" Jane asked her suddenly very curious about the Irish woman in front of her.

"No, nothing about the case. I need to talk to Emily. I don't know what's going on, but I know I don't like it," Athena answered.

"Well, ma'am, I don't either. Emily's team is in town working on another case. Her wife was murdered in front of their son and seems to be random. But, at this point with all the connections that the family has, I can't rule out anything. So, I'm going to need to ask you some things," Jane told her.

"Like what?"

"What's your name and why are you here?"

"Emily called me. She said it was urgent. And, my name is Athena Callaghan."

Jane just shook her head. She wasn't sure why Emily would call this woman, but whatever the reason, it must have been important to Emily. Knowing a little bit about Emily's background due to their off the record discussion, she couldn't help but wonder if Athena was a contact or former associate from her undercover work with Interpol. Jane made a mental note to have Nina search for her and to have her contacts with the FBI do the same thing. She couldn't help but wonder about her Doyle connections, too, with her being Irish. She knew that it might be nothing, but she had to look into it.

"Well, she's not here. Her team isn't here, either. I am not sure what to tell you either. I don't know what hotel she's in either," Jane stated.

"I'll find her. Thank you, detective. I'm sure that we'll be in touch," Athena told her as she turned out of the bullpen and back towards the elevators.

* * *

Emily woke up and immediately went into the other room of her suite. She was checking on Declan. He was still asleep and looked at peace. Seeing him like that brought back many memories of him sleeping in the villa in France when he was little. She wanted to stay with him then, but she knew that Ian was trouble and dangerous. She couldn't have been the mother that he needed when she was so busy trying to protect him while trying to get Ian for all of his crimes. It was a catch 22 for her and she hated it. It was one of the reasons that she made sure to get him and Louise out after the raid happened.

She left his room and walked back to hers. She grabbed her cell phone. She saw that she had missed calls from the BPD, JJ, and her team. She knew that she needed to be in touch with them all, but she had other things to worry about, too. She decided that she would call them after a shower. She needed to feel clean first. She needed to wash off her dreams and then she would call everyone back. She'd start with JJ. And, then maybe she'd call Jane to see what news she had about the case.

She kept the door cracked to the bathroom as she took her shower. This was for two reasons. One being a way to let the steam escape because she knew that she was going to take an extremely warm shower and the other was so she would hear when Declan got up.

She stepped into the shower and felt her body relax. Her muscles were screaming at her before, but were now quiet and happier. Her mind however hadn't stopped since she woke up. She knew that JJ would have a flood of questions and then there would be the team. And, whatever JJ didn't ask, she knew that they would or Garcia would as soon as she got into contact with the bubbly blond computer analyst.

She sighed as she leaned further into the jet streams of the multi-nozzled shower. Her mind kept going back to the night before and the look on JJ's face when she found out that Declan was legally Emily's son and that Meagan was her wife. She knew that JJ would have questions. She expected it. She just wasn't sure that JJ would like her reasoning. But, the longer she pondered over JJ's possible questions, the more she realized that she hadn't really grieved for Meagan. She was sure that it would come, but she didn't know when. She did know that when it hit her, it would hit her hard.

But grieving for Meagan was just one of the issues she was trying to deal with right now. Knowing that Declan had witnessed her murder and that they were on the run at the time was making her more nervous. She didn't know who killed Meagan. She was actually going to leave that up to locals for now. And, she didn't know why she was murdered. Then there was the fact that someone had found them in New York and knew more about Declan than they should.

Her body coiled. Muscles were tensing and getting ready for a fight. She tried to calm down but she couldn't. Some how someone had managed to threaten Declan and no one threatened her son. She tried to breathe through the anger, but only felt herself getting more riled up. She needed to calm down. She needed to think clearly. Declan was her priority now. The case about Paddy Doyle, which was a farce on her part, could wait for her attention. The team could handle it. Meagan's case could even wait for her attention, because she knew that Jane would find a way to solve it. None of that mattered to her anymore. Normally she'd have been the first one at the station this morning with a tray of coffees as she sorted through whatever information that Garcia had found by running her computers all night. She'd already be at the murder board trying to figure out links and other information to follow up on so they could make an arrest. Instead, she was worried about the teenager in the other room asleep. He was her case. He was her salvation in the darkness of undercover. She owed him more than he knew and she promised him that he would be safe. She would make sure that he was safe.

She got out of the shower and dried off. Stepping lightly back into her room, she pulled out some jeans and a light blue v-neck. It wasn't exactly dressy, but it was enough for her if she felt like making a visit to the precinct. She reached for her phone and noticed more missed calls. Maybe putting it on silent the night before hadn't been the best option.

There was another one for JJ. She didn't sound worried. She was upset that Emily had just cut them all off and gotten a suite at the Four Seasons. She needed the space and as much as JJ didn't want to admit that. She knew it was true. Emily needed time to think, to plan, and to push past her grief for Declan's sake. There were calls for Garica this time. And, she sounded upset that she didn't know that Emily had adopted Declan or gotten married to Meagan until that morning. She was threatening to "do a thing to her" if Emily didn't call her back soon so they could talk. But, it was the call from Jane that had her stop everything and take notice. Jane just said simply that a strange woman with an Irish accent named Athena had been looking for her and she didn't seem to know what was going on. She was asking for Emily to call her back so they could discuss it and maybe the case. She was also questioning if Athena had anything to do with the case as well.

She dropped her phone. Athena had come and come quickly just as she promised. And, if Jane knew that Athena was in town, then Athena knew that Meagan was dead. Athena wouldn't need to know anymore. She would start hunting down Emily to make sure that Emily safe. Emily had called her and people close to Emily were dead. Athena wouldn't need any more of a reason. She would be startled to know that Emily had been married to Meagan and that Declan was with her, but she would get over that in her search for Emily. And, knowing Athena, she'd be at her doorstep soon. She needed to wake Declan and let him know that they would have security with them soon. She didn't trust many people. Everyone on her team was on that list. But, those who weren't members of her FBI team on that list were slowly dwindling. Most of JTF 12 was dead because of Doyle. Meagan had just been killed. Emily wondered how many others were in crosshairs at that moment. She sighed. Athena was there. She'd figure this out. They both would and Declan would be safe aga

She wondered what Athena would do when she found out what she wanted from her. She'd promised Declan to take him back to DC. She promised JJ that they would figure it out. Athena wouldn't be a stand in for Emily this time. She would be there to protect them both. She would make sure they were safe. Emily wasn't afraid to ask for help anymore. Doyle trying to kill her because of Declan and her hiding out in France while she looked for him cured her of that. She also wasn't going to let things get so bad that she'd have to go into hiding. Hotch had done that and she wouldn't. She would keep Athena by her side, but more importantly she would be there for Declan when she wasn't. Now, she just needed to make sure that Athena took the job. She knew that money wouldn't entice her. She needed to think of something and quickly. Athena would find her before she was ready and sooner than she had an answer for the other woman. Maybe Garcia could help.

* * *

JJ gave up on Emily calling her back after her fourth unanswered call. She knew that Emily was worried about Declan, but that didn't mean that she had to go to another hotel to stay. She knew that Emily wanted Declan to be comfortable, but how comfortable could he be in a hotel when he was still hiding and on the run. He'd watched the woman that had been caring for him since his birth parents' deaths. Meagan was his mother, too. How was he supposed to be comfortable when Emily was being distant? Didn't she see that JJ was there for her? She huffed and gave up on that train of thought.

She had other things to worry about that were a little more pressing. It was Emily's fault they were there, but now they had work to do...still on two fronts. They had a case to work on and JJ knew that she would be pulling double duty while they were in Boston. She wondered how much she should tell the team before Emily did. She sipped the coffee that she'd bought on her way to the precinct. She was staring at the murder board that Jane had started. She knew that they had already given them the conference room to deal with Paddy Doyle, but that didn't stop her from looking over the other case.

"See anything I don't?" Jane asked her as she came up behind her.

"No, I don't think so."

"This isn't going to be an easy case," Jane stated.

"No, I doubt that it will. Especially with Emily's connection to it. It looks so random, but with Emily's background..."

"You can't help but suspect that it was a hit?" Jane questioned.

JJ gave a self-depreciating laugh. She took another sip of her coffee. She turned around and met the detective's gaze full force. It was more intense than she remembered it from the night before. And, there was something about it that reminded her so much of Emily. She took a sip of her coffee to hid the small smile that she made about her thoughts of Emily.

"With Emily, I can't rule out anything. Her mother is a prominent ambassador for the government. She comes from money. She works for the FBI in one of the most elite units and has put more psychos behind bars then you want to know about. There is no telling when it comes to her. But, a random robbery homicide doesn't even faze her. If that is what this turns out to be, she'll wonder for days how she could have prevented it. She'll believe that it is her fault because she sent them here to what she thought was relative safety. So, it really doesn't matter what the outcome of the case is, she'll blame herself or her connections for it," JJ told her as she took another sip of her coffee, watching the detective for any sign of information.

"Does she have an idea who did this?" Jane asked her.

JJ knew it was to rile her up. She could tell that the detective was just doing her job, but it still stung. She knew that she could be used against Emily. They were close. They were closer than they possibly should be at times, but they understood the issues with being who they were. They got each other on a level that others just didn't get because of their time undercover and working government projects that were on the lines of legality. They knew each other's exit strategy. Hell, in some instances, they were each other's exit strategy. But, JJ knew that there were things that even she didn't know about Emily.

"No, she doesn't and that bothers her more than she is letting on. She wishes that she knew who it was because then she would just take care of it. Legality be damned. No one hurts the people she loves," JJ answered.

"Sounds familiar," Maura said as she walked into the bullpen.

JJ and Jane turned to face her. She could see the depth of love between the two. There was a ease between them and it wasn't as frightening as JJ thought it might be. She knew that she had the same ease with Emily. They were intimate with each other, but their intimacy never spilled over to the bedroom.

"I get her, JJ. Don't worry. I am not going after her. I am just trying to figure this out and possibly keep her from doing something extremely stupid."

"Thank you for that."

"Do you think that she'll do something?" Jane questioned.

"Without a doubt. She is a Prentiss and no one threatens a Prentiss without recourse. I pray that you find out whoever did this to Meagan before she does. Because if she finds them, we never will," JJ answered and took another drink of her coffee before throwing the empty cup away in the nearest trash can.

Maura and Jane watched her go into the conference room to sit with her team. They saw the sadness and determination in her demeanor. They knew that JJ loved Emily, but she didn't know how to help her right now. She wanted to be there for her, but Emily was pushing her away. Emily was trying to be safe.

"I'll talk to Emily," Maura said.

"I'll stay with JJ," Jane replied.

"They'll figure it out," Maura stated.

"Before Emily doesn't something stupid like shooting herself in the gut to get the bad guy?" Jane inquired.

"As you would say, I pray that it doesn't come to that," Maura said and then gave her a quick kiss before turning to leave.

"Do you know where Emily is?"

"She's at the Four Seasons. I already checked. I'll go see her. But, don't tell anyone that she's there yet. She needs her privacy. She needs to work through this before she comes out to her team. There are going to be a lot of questions and it isn't just herself that she has to think about," Maura told her.

"I know she has a son now."

"And, Declan is going to be her first priority right now," Maura added.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Athena sat in the outer room of the suite and waited for Emily to come back out to talk to her. She knew that it had been a long night and day for them all. She wasn't trying to push but she wanted to know more about why Emily had called her so suddenly. She sat back in the high-backed chair and sipped on the cup of tea that Emily had made for her. She'd just set the cup back on the saucer as Emily came out to sit with her.

"Thank you for coming so quickly."

"You called. I answered. You knew that I would. That is why you called."

"Still thank you. I didn't know who else I could trust right now. I know that this isn't going to be a normal job for you, but I need you," Emily told her.

"What exactly is the job, Emily?"

"I need you to protect my son."

"A protection detail? Seriously? That is why you called me?" Athena questioned as she reached for cup of tea again.

"It's my son, Athena."

"I get that, but really, that's why I am here?" Athena inquired and then took a sip of tea.

"He needs protection," Emily stated.

"From who?"

"Who ever knows that he is Doyle's son," Emily answered.

Athena sat up a little straighter. She then set the cup of tea on the table beside her and not the one in front of her. She regarded Emily for a moment. She could actually see the worry on her face. She knew that Emily didn't have any kids, or at least she didn't before they met.

"You said that he was your son," Athena replied.

"He is, now. He is biologically Ian's son. I adopted him and hid that fact. If anyone looked into him legally, they would only see me as his mother. Well, and Meagan, but she's dead," Emily explained.

"So, he's yours, but he is Ian's, and that definitely makes him a target," Athena stated.

"Yes, it does."

"And, you want me to protect him."

"Yes."

"Is that what Meagan was doing?"

"Yes."

"How'd she die?"

"She was shot in a diner robbery."

"She fought the robber?"

"It looks that way," Emily stated.

"And, the boy?"

"Shaken up. He doesn't know who the shooter was. The locals are investigating the murder. My team is in the area looking into an escaped convict. The problem of the matter is that the two cases could be overlapping," Emily explained.

"How so?"

"It seems that Ian was the escaped convicts cousin. Where Ian was an international threat and smuggler, his US cousin, Patrick 'Paddy' Doyle, Jr. is the head of the Irish Mob in Boston. It complicates the cases, but we can't rule out the fact that the robbery and murder wasn't a well planned hit. If Paddy is after Declan, I need to know. I can't investigate the cases and be worried about him. I need the best, Athena and that is why I called you," Emily said.

"I am the best, aren't I?"

Emily gave her a weak smile. She knew that Athena was good. They had trained together. Meagan, too. Athena knew what it meant for Emily to be asking for this now. She wasn't just worried about Declan. She was worried about herself, the team and the locals that were investigating.

"What about Paddy Doyle?"

"We don't know if he knows who Declan is, who has Declan if he does, or if he is even heading to Boston," Emily replied.

"Is he from Boston?"

"Yes."

"He's Irish."

"Yes."

"He's heading back. The Irish areas of Boston are still under his control. They'll hide him. If he knows about Declan, he'll come for him."

"Why?"

"He's family."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Emily stated.

"Who do the locals know that is close to Paddy? Who is still answering to him in the organization? You need to figure out who could get close to him. We need to figure out who can get us inside information," Athena told her.

"You have an idea?"

"I do, but I don't think that the locals will like it."

"I doubt they will either. We tend to skirt the law. I'll call the officer in charge. Will you stay here with him?" Emily asked as she stood up.

"I will."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Emily. I haven't agreed to anything yet. I want more information before I act," Athena told her as she grabbed her cup of tea to finish it off.

"I'll get you what I can."

"Where are you going now?" Athena asked her.

"I'm heading to the precinct to see what I can come up with and to see what we can do to find Doyle," Emily told her as she stood up and walked out the door leaving Athena.

JJ sat in the conference room. The rest of the unit was already in there. She sat down a couple of trays of coffee on the table. She grabbed some files and moved to the end of the table and began to go through them. She didn't really know what she was looking for but she knew that she needed to find some connection between Paddy and Ian. If she could, then maybe they would have a better chance of figuring out where Paddy had gone.

It didn't matter that this was probably a lost cause. It was too big and too close to Emily not to look into it. It didn't matter that Paddy was probably not heading for Boston. They would look anyway. It didn't matter that Emily wasn't there. They had a case to work.

"JJ?"

"Hmm?" JJ answered as she looked up at Reid.

"This isn't murder case. No one has been kidnapped. And, from what I can tell, there isn't any undercovers involved. What's up?"

"Please sit down everyone," JJ addressed the team. "As you know, we came to Boston to assist in a case, both as profilers and extra help. This isn't our usual case in the fact that we aren't looking for an active murderer."

"Active murderer?" Alvez asked.

"He has only been convicted of two murders. The FBI finally got him on RICO charges and thanks to his estranged daughter and her mother, they helped us put him away. Only problem with that is that he escaped prison, and the Bureau thinks that he might come to Boston," JJ told them.

"Might?"

"They don't know how he got out, where he was going, and if he is even going to stay in the country," JJ explained.

"So, we're just going to wait for him to come home?" Alvez inquired.

"Well, they are hoping that we could help locate him if he does happen to come to Boston," JJ added. "But, the kicker to all this is that he was the head of the Irish Mafia when he was in Boston. He has contacts here. He is seen as a hero for the people in South Boston. We might run into some resistance, but we can't let that stop us."

"Is there anything else about him that we need to know?" Reid asked.

The door to the conference room opened and Jane, Maura, and Emily entered the room. They took seats near where JJ was. The rest of the unit just looked up from there files as Maura stepped forward and started to tell them.

"Yes, there is. He is my biological father. He seems to think that he has to protect me from the world. I haven't asked him for that and I didn't know who he was until a few years ago. I find what he has done to both this city and to the people of it despicable. And, I helped him get convicted," Maura said.

"So much for asking family," Alvez stated.

"Well, on top of that his name is Patrick 'Paddy' Doyle. And, before you ask, we've come to find out that he is the cousin of Ian. And, we all know what this team thinks of Ian Doyle. What we don't know is if Paddy has connections to Ian's old gang or connections. That is where we come in," Emily added.

Emily paused there for effect. She was trying to figure how to continue, how to tell them the whole story, and how to make them understand that this wasn't a normal case. Not that what they did was normal to begin with, but this case was going to be exceedingly difficult. She looked at each of them in turn and then paced for a moment or two.

"This is case is personal for me," Emily started.

JJ immediately went to her side. She knew that Emily wasn't sure how the team would react and she wanted to be there by her side in support. She circled around and watched the team as Emily gripped the back of chair with white knuckles.

"What is it, Em?" Alvez asked when no one else did.

"Last night before we landed, a woman was shot in what appears to be robbery homicide. Dr. Isles is still working with the Detectives Rizzoli on leads and the main investigation. I will be helping them as I can. There was a witness to the crime. And, that is why it is person for me. The witness is my adopted son."

"Son?" Reid asked, hurt evident in his eyes and voice.

"It is Declan, Reid."

"You adopted him and didn't tell me?" Reid questioned.

"It was for his protection and yours," Emily answered.

He pushed back from the table and pouted. JJ reached over and ran her hand up and down Emily's back hoping that she realized that she wasn't alone and that she had support. The rest of the team just seemed really surprised.

"To answer most of your questions, I'll tell you this much. Declan is the son of an international criminal that I had as a mark when I worked for Interpol before joining the BAU years ago. After a few years his father, Ian Doyle, escaped, and he made it his mission to kill everyone that was part of the task force that put him away. He wanted me dead especially because he thought I was the reason his son was dead. I had faked Declan's death in order to hide him better from the government so he couldn't be used a pawn against Ian. I went into hiding to bring Ian back down after having my death faked. But, I didn't know that the BAU was searching for him as well. Once Ian and his mother were dead, I adopted him so he could stay in the States with people that knew him and loved him. He's call me Mom for a while. A few years ago, I was worried after I heard that a former Irish gang that had ties to Ian's enemies were looking for him. I changed his name and called in an old friend from my undercover days with Interpol. Her name was Meagan."

"Was?" Alvez asked picking up on the phrasing.

"She was the victim in last night robbery homicide," JJ answered.

"And, Paddy Doyle is Declan's cousin," Jane added for equal measure.

"So, what you're saying is that Declan is still in trouble and we don't know if his cousin had something to do with it?" Reid asked as he started to see why Emily and JJ were so upset on the way to Boston now.

"Yes," JJ replied.

"So, while we're hunting Paddy, you're going to be looking for Meagan's killer and we're going to hope that they don't overlap, right?" Alvez inquired.

"Precisely," Jane said.

"Well, it looks like we've got some digging to do, then," he replied and grabbed some folders to start reading.

Reid came out of his funk and grabbed a huge stack. The team had come together. They understood what Emily was saying without saying it. She needed help. She needed to protect Declan and they were willing to help. The cases might not overlap, but they would find out quicker than anyone else in the Bureau. They were looking for specifics and profiling a man, preparing for his possible homecoming and protecting a young man from his older cousin's mob dealings. Reid was quickly reading through his stack, but he paused after a few minutes and looked up at Emily. They shared a brief moment before he went back to work.

"He's mad at me again," Emily said to JJ.

"He'll get over it. I am sure that he understands why you do it. He's hurt that you didn't tell him. At least he isn't saying snide comments to you about it like he did to me after you came back from the dead," JJ told her.

"I hate to break up this pity party, but we need to talk," Jane said.

Emily and JJ nodded. They followed her into an empty interrogation room. As they sat, Emily laughed at the fact that she was on the "wrong" side of the table again. She gave Jane a strained smile.

"So, we've been looking through Meagan's phone records..."

"And, you found nothing but a single call to a burner phone that hasn't been used in years, right?" Emily asked.

Jane sat back and waited. She knew that the agent had more information and she understood that secrecy was part of the reason that she was going to have a hard time getting all the information that she needed in order to solve the case. But, she needed it. She didn't care how small the bone was, she would sniff it out. And part of Jane knew that Emily knew she wouldn't stop. In fact, Jane was sure that she was counting on it, but she didn't know what to say or do that would help her get Emily to trust her. She knew that it was mostly a trust issue. She turned and looked at Maura and wondered if maybe, Maura could get anywhere faster.

"It was a number that we all knew and memorized. It is a cloned cell phone. It is an emergency number. It's kinda like a get out of jail free call or a Hail Mary pass. It is the final call we make. She called me to let me know that she'd been compromised. I responded immediately. I did what I could, but it was already too late. That is how we came to find each other at the diner," Emily told her.

"I know all that already," Jane replied.

"I know that. So, you've got no new information? Nothing to tell me at all?" Emily asked.

JJ reached over and took her hand. She could feel the anger building at the fact that they didn't know anything more than they did last night. Emily liked to know things. She liked to be able to put things together and get the bad guy. She didn't like being on this side of things. She didn't like waiting, but she knew that she couldn't rush things. She wanted the facts and she wanted to be able to get justice for Meagan.

"There was a woman in here earlier looking for you. She wasn't another agent. But, for some reason she thought that you were the one that got shot. I am not sure where she got her information, but she was distraught until I told her that you weren't dead. Then, she left telling me that she'd find you," Jane told her.

"Athena..."

"I'm sorry?" Jane asked.

"Her name is Athena. I called her. She found me. She has nothing to do with case."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she wasn't in the States when Meagan was killed," Emily replied.

Jane cocked her eyebrow at her. She wanted to know more about Athena but she wasn't sure how to push her into telling her more. She couldn't tell if Emily would just give the information. She gave Emily a look and waited.

"Athena and Meagan knew each other. We all worked together on cases for Interpol, but it wasn't at the same time. I called Athena in to help me with Declan. I don't want him alone until we know that this isn't connected to Ian somehow. I will not risk his life. I cannot," Emily explained.

"Is she armed?"

"Always," Emily replied.

"Will she shoot to kill?"

"Most definitely and without hesitation," Emily answered.

"I want to speak with her," Jane told her.

"I don't know that is a good idea."

"I didn't say it way. I said that I want to speak with her. She is going to be in my city, so I want to speak with her. I want to give her some ground rules to follow. I am not going to tell her to do her job. I just want to make sure that we are on the same page should something go down while you all are in Boston," Jane explained.

"Fair enough. I'll make a call, but I can't promise you that she'll comply. I can try, but that is all I can do."

"That is all I'm asking for right now, Emily. I just need you to trust me enough to know that we are going to do what we can for you and Declan. I want justice for Meagan, too, and I'm not going to stop until I get it. Irish mafia or not. Don't believe me on that, ask Maura. She'll tell you that I won't stop until I get justice."

"Good," Emily replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Athena sat in the lush accommodations that Emily was paying for. Declan was sitting in a chair across from her, just staring. She wasn't sure what to do with him, but Emily told her to be upfront and truthful with him. She knew that Declan appreciated the truth.

"Mom hired you?" he asked her.

"She did."

"To protect me?"

"Yes."

"You worked with Mom before this?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Did you help her with my Dad?"

"I might have. I am not sure. That was a long time ago."

"What will you do to protect me?" Declan inquired.

"Whatever I have to do," Athena answered.

"Am I going somewhere to hide again?"

"No, Emily and I talked about it. We are going back to DC together. Your Mum isn't going to let you go, again. We will both take care of you. I'll just be a little more permanent because I won't be working for the FBI. I work for your Mum and you. My job is protect you. I plan on doing just that. There will be things that I will ask you to do in order to make my job easier, but I will not restrict you too much."

"Restrict me too much?"

"I will allow you as much freedom as I can. Half the time you won't even know that I am there. I am good at being a ghost or a shadow. You want to go out with friends, then you shall. I'll be behind you or close enough to make sure that you are safe. I know how to do this without your knowing. However, if I sense that you are in danger or something seems amiss, I will remove you from the situation and do whatever I have to do in order to maintain your safety," Athena told him.

"Like Meagan?"

"I'm sure," Athena replied.

Emily and JJ came in just then. Emily saw Athena and Declan talking. She didn't know what it meant, but she hoped that they would get along.

"Dec?"

"Yes, Mam?"

"I've got to take Athena down to the station. They want to vet her and get her on record as being with us. Do you want to go with us? Or, do you want to stay here with JJ?" Emily asked him.

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure, Dec, if that's what you want," she told him.

He smiled. He got up and ran back into his room in the suite. He grabbed his shirt and shoes. When he came back out, he was ready to go.

They arrived at the station shortly after that. After signing in with the desk sergeant, they made their way upstairs to Jane's desk. If she was surprised to see them, she didn't show it. She waved them to follow her down the hallway to a conference room. She already had some folders, paperwork and some bottles of water for them all. Jane, Emily, and Athena went to one end of the table while JJ, Declan and Maura went to the other end.

"Morning officer," Athena greeted her flippantly.

"It's detective actually, but good morning."

"You're going to have a hard time vetting me. I don't really exist and for good reason. So, why don't you tell me what you want to know and I'll decide if I want to tell you," Athena replied.

Jane cocked an eyebrow at her, but all Emily did was smirk. She knew that Athena would resist this. She counted on it, but she knew that Jane wanted to know what she might have to deal with Athena being in town and protecting Declan. She was an insurance policy.

"Are you here to protect Declan?"

"Yes," she replied.

"At any cost?" Jane questioned.

"Yes."

"And, Emily has authorized it?"

"No."

"No?" Jane asked surprised.

"She authorized me to protect her son."

"By any means necessary?"

"No."

"Then who has authorized you to use any means necessary?" Jane asked her.

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yes, _Officer,_ I did. I know what my job is. I also know the law, but I don't care. He is my responsibility and I will make sure that he lives, even if it costs me my life. Meagan understood the same."

"Do you have them on speed dial, Agent Prentiss?" Jane inquired.

"Who would that be?"

"The Amazon nation," Jane deadpanned.

"Trust me, she isn't the last one that I have in my arsenal. But, I doubt that I have enough to classify them as the Amazons. I just know talent when I see it and I tend to keep them on my good side. I'm sure that you have some CIs hidden away that you call on when needed," Emily stated.

"I do."

"In my line of work and what I've done to keep this country safe, they are my CIs. And, I'll be damned if I let them get completely burned. Athena saved my life more times than I want to count while I was undercover. I've repaid the favor. She is here as a favor to me to protect my son."

"I understand that, but does she have to be so hostile?"

"It's part of my charm, _officer_ ," Athena added. "Look, I'm not out here to kill anyone. If you want my sidearm to record it, I'll let you borrow it. But, even you have to know that it isn't my only one. I promise to be good while I'm in your fair city. But, I will tell you this much, anyone tries to hurt that boy and they'll have to go through me, her and the blonde. Got it?"

"Can you tell me how you and Emily met?" Jane asked pushing it further.

"I could, but then I might have to kill ya," Athena answered.

"Athena..."

"Look, I was working for Ian Doyle at the time. She got me out. She set me up with Interpol. I kinda did my own thing and she kept it quiet enough that Interpol didn't come after me."

"What were you doing?" JJ asked.

"Taking care of problems that no one else did," Athena answered cryptically.

"She was a mercenary for us, but I let her do it within international law. She did the jobs that we didn't seem to be able to do through the proper channels. No one knew it was her or that she was even there. Her code name was Ghost," Emily told them.

"But you do what Emily asks of you?" Jane questioned.

"Within reason. When she told me that she died in the States and needed to hide out while looking for Doyle, I made it personal. I helped when I could, but even I would only go so far against him. I knew that it was personal for her. I knew that she wanted him dead or back in prison. I tried to help keep her sane. I did what I could for her, but I couldn't help her completely. She needed her team for that. She needed the BAU to make sure that they caught him and put him away for good," Athena told them.

"After Doyle died, I had Athena become the head of my special task forces. She lead my raids, but after a potential threat back in the States, I made her the Ghost again. She took care of the threats for me and I ended her career. She's been working for Interpol as a liaison and a consultant for them. I kept her out of the field until my last mission with Interpol."

"What happened?" JJ asked realizing that she'd never heard the tale.

"We ended up saving each other. It was bad intel. I had to do somethings that I am not proud of to get us out of there, but it had to be done to save the most civilian lives possible. We agreed that she would lay low for awhile. She went back to France to recuperate. She was made by someone from Doyle's gang. I had to get her out and hide her again, so I did."

"So, if Emily calls and tells me she needs me, I come. If she needs me to protect her son, I will. If she needs me to take care of something, I will. She is my sister now and you should know that being Irish, we protect our own. We fight tooth and nail for a family," Athena explained.

"So, I don't need to be worried about you?" Jane inquired.

"Not me, no. The people that might come to hurt Declan, yes. Because most likely, you'll get them in body bags," Athena said with a finality.

"Do me a favor on that note," Jane said.

"I will do what I can, _officer,_ " Athena replied.

Jane cocked her eyebrow at her, but smiled. Cooperation, that was all she wanted, and now she had it, not only from Emily and her team, but her son's bodyguard. She nodded along with Emily and took some notes.

"We'll get some ballistics of your weapons. I don't plan on turning them in to anyone buy Emily when the case is over and I expect that she'll deal with them properly. As for who you are, you're a Ghost and you'll remain as such. If something happens that warrants me adding you to the case, we'll figure it out. I am not going to put that boy in danger. And, trust me I understand the threat. Maura's father was Patrick 'Paddy' Doyle. I get what the Irish mob will do to desenters. Just know that we are on the same side, Athena," Jane told them all.

"Then we should have no problems," Athena stated.

Jane took her statement at face value. She didn't want there to be any problems with the Irishwoman, but she needed to make sure that Emily wasn't bringing her in to kill someone. She had enough to deal with Paddy not being in prison. She didn't need another Irish Mob war in Boston. She was also looking for a killer.

JJ looked around the room. She saw Jane and Emily deep in conversation. She assumed that it was about Meagan's case and left it alone. She turned to see Maura and Declan talking in French at the other end of the table. He was laughing and she was gesturing wildly. He seemed happy and Emily was talking about taking him back to DC. Things seemed to be looking up, but then there was Athena. She was the wild card. JJ knew that she was an assassin of sorts, but she was most definitely more than just a mercenary that Emily was protecting.

There was something about Athena that made Emily trust her. And, she did trust her, enough to break her and get her to turn on Ian. She wondered what it was that Emily saw that she didn't. But, then JJ had to remember that she hadn't dealt with the cases that Emily had or had the undercover experience. She knew that it was hard for Emily to trust anyone. It had taken months for her to prove herself to the BAU and to feel trusted by the team. So, she wondered what Athena had that they didn't.

She hadn't meant to stare, but suddenly she felt the cold blue eyes of the woman watching her. She could see that Athena was trying to read her as well. She had learned some about the intrepid woman before her, but also some more about Emily. She knew that Emily was rather guarded when it came to what she did with Interpol, but she knew that her profiling skills were used very well. Emily rarely didn't get her man. So, Athena having served with her, saving her, being saved by her, and being broken intrigued JJ to no end. She hadn't realized that she was moving towards the other woman until she was beside her.

"Something I can help you with, Agent Jareau?" the other woman asked her.

"Why?"

"Why what, Agent?"

"Why did you turn on Ian?" JJ asked her.

"That is a long story, dearie. And, not one that I like to remember, so you'll have to forgive me for not sharing. Just know that if it hadn't been for Emily, I'd be dead right now. I owe her my life and I will give it to her if need be. But, there is something else..."

"I just don't understand how she trusts you," JJ said before she could stop herself.

Athena actually laughed, smiled and then answered,"I guess it would be me witty charm, but I doubt that. She didn't fall for it then. And, she didn't fall for it after Doyle was dead either, but now, I know why. If you want to know more, ask her. She might just surprise you and tell you."

Athena didn't wait for a reply. She walked towards Maura and Declan. She joined their conversation easily in French and JJ looked more and more confused about the entire situation.

Maura was suddenly by her side. JJ didn't know how she missed the honey blonde moving towards her but she did. Her green eyes were warm and soft, very disarming. JJ was completely distracted that she didn't realize that Maura had said something to her until she cocked her head and asked again.

"Hmm...Sorry? What was that? What did you say?"

Maura didn't wait for an answer this time. She simply took JJ by the elbow and lead her out of the conference room and into the hallway. Once there, she waited until she had JJ's full attention.

"She isn't going to disappear on you, you know?" Maura told her as she watched JJ's eyes.

"I..."

"You want to know more about Emily but you are going about it the wrong way. Trust me when I tell you this. You both need to sit down and talk. I know that you know a lot about what she did for Interpol, but you don't know all of it. And, this is driving you insane. Ask her. She trusts you enough to tell you. Trust me on that," Maura told her.

"How do you know that?"

"The way that she looks at you," Maura answered simply.

JJ stood there and wondered what the other woman meant. But, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Maura was right. It was in Emily's eyes.

That's when it hit her. Athena wasn't a threat. She understood Emily on a level that JJ only dreamed of and she knew that JJ understood her deeper than most of the BAU team. JJ had done some secretive missions while working for the "State Department." But, it was their eyes that hid the truth from everyone.

While people thought that Emily and Athena were cold and heartless, they weren't. They were both soft if you knew how to approach them. It was their eyes that gave them away. Athena watched Declan the way that Emily watched her. No matter where she was in the room, she always knew that Emily was looking at her. She didn't know what it meant, but it made her feel safe. After Hastings and Emily's return to the BAU, she noticed it more. She just chalked it up to being more aware and actually hyperaware to her surroundings. But, she knew now that wasn't it.

She might not know what Emily went through while she was undercover, but she understood keeping the secrets of what she did. Emily had kept Ian a secret for years until she couldn't. And, now there was Athena. That is when JJ realized that Emily had been looking out for her, but why? Why would she divide her attention?

She frowned a little, trying to reason out Emily's motives. But before she could come to any conclusion, Alvez was there. He looked surprised to see her outside the room, but he didn't say anything about it.

"JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we might have a lead on Doyle," he told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was in some small town in Connecticut a few days ago."

"Do you know why?" JJ asked.

"No clue. There is nothing there. It's a really small town so they noticed him pretty easily."

"He wasn't from there. So much for hiding in plain sight. Okay, make some plans and I'll talk to Emily to see what she wants to do."

Emily had seen JJ's body change. She didn't know why, but then she saw Alvez standing there talking to her. She looked at Maura, then Jane and then Athena.

Athena took her cue and moved Declan to the corner of the room and out of eyesight of any prying eyes. Maura and Jane were at her side directly. But, they were all waiting to see what JJ was going to do. Something was obviously bothering her, but she was a strong agent. She knew how to handle things, but they all knew that her loyalties were divided right now between Emily and the team.

When she turned around to face them all again, Emily saw it in her eyes. They were haunted. Alvez had found something.

JJ blindly walked back into the conference. When Emily went to ask her what was wrong, JJ put up her hand. She moved towards Declan.

"Dec, were you in school in Connecticut?" JJ asked him.

"Yeah, I was in St. Alban's Prep School."

JJ turned to Emily and her eyes betrayed her first. Emily just shook her head. She was trying to deny it, before JJ already confirmed it.

"He knows who Declan is," JJ told them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jane could see the fear building in Emily's eyes. It was a mother's fear for their child. She'd seen it too many times before while being on the force. She looked to JJ and then back at Athena. Athena was already moving to Declan's side and taking up a position close to him. Maura watched them all interact, but she wasn't surprised that see JJ and Emily move as soon as Athena was in place. All three of them would sacrifice themselves for the younger man. Jane was even moving closer.

"Listen to me. I get it. You're worried about him. I am, too. You're in my City. I'll help you take care of him. I have my ways and they won't get back to Doyle. Right now, I need you to trust me. I'm trusting you here and not calling Dean to let him know that the cases could be related," Jane told him.

"We don't know that they are, yet," JJ added.

"That's true, but if Paddy knows who Declan is, there is a good chance that he was the one in Connecticut looking for him. And, if Paddy is looking for him, then there is a creditable threat against him. Paddy doesn't do anything on a whim. He asked to be moved out West after he gave us some more information about the mob activities. He did it as a favor. He didn't have to tell us anything but he gave us some very good intel to take down some of his rivals. Don't get me wrong, but even with Paddy being in Federal custody and in prison, he was still running parts of Boston," Jane explained. "I want to help, but you need to trust that both Maura and I want was it best for the boy. I have a place that we can all stay while the investigation runs it course. This will also allow you to deal with Declan before getting him out of town and somewhere that you deem safe."

"Why would you do that?" Emily asked her.

"Because if Paddy knows who you are Emily, he will be looking for you. He found Declan at Meagan's. If he found Meagan, he can find you. I am trying to hide you in Boston, which is his turf. I know some places that he doesn't and places that he wouldn't think to work. Normally, I would just send you to stay at Maura's, but he is her father and has been known to pop in unannounced, without warning, and very unwelcome. He knows that, but the one thing that Paddy will break all the rules for, including his own, is his family. If he views Declan as family, and it seems that he does, he is doing whatever he can in order to make sure that he is safe," Jane said.

"It's true. No matter how much I dislike what Paddy has done, he has always protected me. He has done things to help me when I didn't ask. He has killed people because they found out who I was to him before it went public. I was adopted and fostered without any input from him. I dare say that he would do the same for Declan given that they are cousins and the Doyle are a very close clan."

"But, Ian was from the Irish side of the family, not the American. Why would he go to all these lengths for him? It just doesn't make sense," JJ stated.

"For Paddy, it never had to. Blood is always thicker than water. He even asked me to help my grandfather when they released him from prison. This was the same man that didn't want my parents to marry. The same man that wanted to kill me before and after I was born. The same man that my own father had to hide me from for years for fear of what he might do to me for just existing. And, like a fool because I wanted to know my biological family, I did as he asked."

"How'd that work out?" Athena questioned joining the conversation.

"He ended up in a nursing home in Southie. It was where he wanted to be and I was willing to pay for it. He 'allows' me to visit. I am just checking up on him to report not only to Paddy when I feel like, but also Jane because of the conditions of his release. He was a mobster and still thinks like one. However, he has a star-like status at the nursing home. He is surrounding by people from his old neighborhood and they can relive the glory days together without being a menace or threat to Boston. I figured that it was a win-win situation for us both," Maura explained.

"Well, I am glad that your grandfather is somewhere that he is happy. But, I am not too sure how that helps us. If Patrick knows about Declan, won't he try to claim him, too?" Athena asked.

"I doubt it, but he would arrange guards or something. He would also get word to Paddy that he is safe. But, then again, he is probably working on a way to get Paddy out of the country," Jane replied.

"And, we don't want that, do we?" JJ inquired.

"I could care less where Paddy ends up as long as it doesn't hurt Maura," Jane told them.

"Do you think that it'll work?" Emily asked.

"Won't hurt," Jane added.

"Then, do whatever you think that you need to do. I'll call Dean and tell him that he's an idiot. But, we still need to get Declan to safety. If Paddy escaped to protect him and he knows who he is, then he knows who I am. I can't take him back to DC with me. I can't give him to Maura, besides the fact that wouldn't," Emily said.

"No offense, I understand. He is your son. He is my cousin and while I would do what I could to keep him safe. I think that you would do a better job of it. Or, at least, she would," Maura replied as she pointed to Athena.

"Do we really have to bring Dean in on this?" Jane changed the topic quickly.

"No, we don't. We're running this now. All Emily has to do is say the word and it becomes a BAU case. All we need is your invite," JJ told her.

"Consider yourself invited," Jane replied.

"Okay, so now what?" Athena asked bringing them back to the issues at hand.

"We know that Paddy is out. The team is already working that angle and case. We'll proceed with Meagan's case as a separate case. We won't tip our hand that they are related until we need to with the FBI. We'll tell the team. They can help with the murder investigation if needed, but their primary focus will be in locating Paddy Doyle. My primary focus will be getting Declan somewhere safe, but that also means that there is a threat against him..."

"I'll get Reid, Garcia, and myself will start working on the threats against Declan, Em. Take him. Go to a safe house that Jane arranges. Don't use your money or anything that can be traced back to you. Your name can't be anywhere on anything or he'll find you and you know it. I know your money would help. So would Maura's, but that is something that they will be looking for," JJ told her.

"But, Jen...how are we..."

"I've got some savings..."

"No, JJ, I won't take your money."

"Would...could it be traced back to you, Emily?" Jane asked her.

"We're teammates, of course it could."

"Then, we'll do something with Garcia to make sure that it isn't. I'll pull out whatever your need. Garcia will transfer funds in from one of your accounts, but make look like the money is yours and you got it out before we got her. She can do 'things,' remember? She'll protect us, Em. She'll cover our tracks. No one would know that I ever gave the money to you. And, if you need more, we'll find a way to get it to you," JJ told her.

"Jen..."

"No, you and I both know that you need to go. You want to protect him. You want to do it personally. You want to be able to say that you did everything that you can to save him. It is why Athena is here. I'll get some disposable phones and get one to you through, Jane."

"But, you won't know where I am," Em protested.

"If I don't know where you are, I can't be used against you. This is only until we stop the threat. If that means that we have to find Paddy first to find out the threat, we will. But, right now, you are no good to team and you know it. Declan comes first. If this was Henry or Michael, you'd be doing the same thing. Go get your stuff from the hotel. Check out and come back to the precinct. From here, Jane will take you into hiding. It is somewhere that can't be traced back to her or the Boston PD. Emily, do this. Protect your son," JJ urged her.

"I want to talk to you alone," Emily mumbled.

"We will. Before you go to the house. Now, go. I'll need to brief the team."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," JJ replied, "Remember Blackbird you need to fly."

Emily just nodded. She knew what JJ was telling her. Blackbird was still their coded message to each other. JJ could see the defeat in Emily's gate as she walked away, but she could also see the determination as well. They were both protecting Declan.

"Do you have someone that you trust that could get me some dump phones?" JJ asked Jane.

"Yeah, I do. And, trust me when I say that they can't be traced back to me. He's my CI, but he'll get someone else to do it for me. He's good for it, trust me," Jane told her.

JJ just waved her off as she walked out of the room. She needed to gather herself. She hadn't really stopped to think about what she was doing. She'd sent Emily off with Declan and an assassin or some sort of mercenary that Emily knew off on their own. She was allowing Emily to run while she helped hunt down Paddy Doyle. Sure it wasn't Ian, but he was Doyle and with their history with Ian, JJ wasn't sure she'd made the right choice. She was going to have to live with that, and she would. Right now, protecting Emily, hunting Meagan's killer and finding Paddy Doyle were her problems. Whatever was going on between her and Emily would just have to wait, the case couldn't.

"I'm going to talk to my team. If you need me, you've got my number. I should be back here in an hour. Do not let them leave without talking to me first," JJ told them.

"Got it, JJ. Go do what you need to do. We'll keep her here as long as we can. I'll be the one taking her to the house, but I'll take her in an undercover car. I won't use my cruiser. She'll be fine. I promise," Jane replied.

"Don't promise that, Jane, because I'll hold you to it. We can't promise that, but we will do our damnedest to make sure that it happens. Thank you for your help. I'll be back as soon as I can," JJ stated and left the room.

Maura reached out for Jane's hand now that they were alone. She knew what JJ meant. They couldn't promise complete safety, but they would try. They knew that every time they left the house that they could be a target. It was just the nature of the beast of working law enforcement. But, then again, you had cases like Meagan's where something completely random happens.

"For Paddy's sake, I hope that Meagan's death wasn't related to him," Maura said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because they'll kill him."

"They?" Jane inquired.

"Athena or Emily, but then again, JJ might, too. Depends on how much digging into Paddy's life they do. And, they're the BAU, so that will be a lot of digging. He won't be able to hide from them long, if at all. That team is the best that the FBI has to offer," Maura replied and then saw the look on Jane's face and heard the unasked question. "I called some friends and asked about them."

* * *

JJ walked back into the conference room that the team was using on their man hunt for Paddy Doyle. She saw them looking for ties to the Boston community that would risk helping him. There were plenty, but so far they all had alibis. She smiled at the team. It was a mix of new and old, but it was still a family. They knew now that this wasn't just a simple prison break; it was also personal. She was glad that they were the ones that was working on it and not another team.

"JJ, any news?" Reid asked as soon as he saw her in the door way.

"Emily is going to go to a safe house with Declan and Athena for now," JJ started and the raised her hand. "Don't ask. I am not going to tell you. Let's just think that she is on a vacation, okay?"

They all nodded as they waited for JJ to finish telling them what she knew. She pushed her hair behind her ears. Spencer was watching her more than the rest. They were still the oldest partners of the team. She knew that Spence was profiling her and she honestly didn't care. She didn't like the situation that they were in, but she hadn't seen anyway around it.

"Being that Emily isn't here, this case has become a little more complicated. We're going to split up and actually be working two cases. They are related as far as we know for now. We will continue to run with that theory until we know otherwise," JJ stated.

"So, who's doing what?" Dr. Lewis asked.

"Lewis and Alvez, I still want you both looking actively for Paddy Doyle. Leave no stone unturned. He got help getting out of that prison. We need to know if that help was from Boston or somewhere else. And, then we need to find a way to cut him off. Have Garcia keep digging. Don't give up and keep looking," JJ told them.

"What about me?" Reid questioned as he dropped the last paper he'd been reading on the table.

"You're going to be double duty with me, Spence. Emily and I found a connection between Paddy's escape and Declan going on the run. We have to protect them. Which means that Emily might be in danger. I need you to find everything that we can on whatever can lead back to Emily from Declan and we need to find out how Paddy got that information. Jane and the BPD are still looking into Meagan's death. Right now, we are going on the angle that Paddy didn't have anything to do with that. Our investigation will be looking to make sure that is true," JJ explained.

"And, if it doesn't?" Alvez inquired.

"Then heaven help Paddy Doyle," JJ replied.

"There's more, isn't there?" Lewis questioned.

"As of right now, Emily is in hiding with Declan, her son. I know that most of you don't know all the shit that we went through in protecting him and almost losing Emily to do it. Spence and I do. This is personal. Someone is going after her son. We believe that Paddy broke out in order to protect him. For Paddy, family means everything and Declan is his cousin. If he knew that he was in danger, Paddy would probably do anything that he could to protect. With that said, it is believed at this time that the murder of Meagan Prentiss was a random shooting and she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now that we have conformation from Agent Dean that Paddy knew who Declan was and that they were related, we believe that there is an active threat against Declan," JJ explained.

"Emily's cutting herself off again?" Reid inquired.

"Yes. I will have contact with her. She will not be using her money or any of her connections. We won't even know where she is. She's going dark until we know that Declan is safe and the threat is neutralize. That is why I need your help, Spence. I need you looking for the threats and how they relate to Paddy. I'll be running point on this. Tara, you and Luke, are still running your investigation. Use Spence and Garcia as need and I'll expect daily reports on where we stand. If SSA Dean calls direct him to me. By no means is the media to know about this," JJ told them. "Alright, let's do this."

She moved to the other end of the table and sat down next to Spencer. He looked her and brushed her hair out of his face. He reached over and put a hand on her thigh in comfort.

"She'll be okay."

"I know, Spence. I know. But, I can't help but worry," she replied.

"I know. It is easy to worry about someone you love, especially when it's Emily. Don't worry. I won't tell her. That's your job. I'm just her amazingly cute and smart younger brother, remember?" Reid asked as he gave JJ the best smile he could.

"Who could forget you, Spence? I'm just wondering if Emily and I are ever going to get our chance. We keep missing each other."

"You will," he told her.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can see how much you love each other. Eventually that love will win. I'm told it always does. Let's just bring her back to use safely, again...no more faked deaths," Reid said with conviction.

"You're right, no more death, period, fake or otherwise," JJ replies as she grabbed a file to review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Doyle sat outside the house and watched the people inside. He recognized one of the women and he knew that the boy was his cousin. He wondered why they fled Boston, but he heard a little bit about the worry. He was worried about the boy. He didn't know why he was in hiding and why he wasn't a Doyle. He could only wonder what happened after Ian died, but family was family. He'd already proven that with Maura. He wasn't going to let anything happen to this boy. He not be his son, but he would protect him like he was. Ian failed him somehow, he would not.

He lifted the dump phone a little more and took some pictures. He would send them to his contacts to get more information. He wasn't going to make contact today. He wasn't that stupid. He would wait, but he would watch. He still had resources. The government was dumb to believe that he couldn't do things from prison. He was still calling shots in Boston. But, it was more for bigger issues and not the day to day problems that might arise. His lieutenants were loyal. That is why he chose them. And, they'd stepped up to protect all of Doyle's assets.

He knew that meant Maura was still protected. He wasn't as worried about her now that Jane was in the picture. He knew that Jane would take care of Maura. Love would make people do crazy things. He'd proven that to Maura and he'd seen Jane do the same thing. He was proud of his daughter and all her accomplishments. He was slightly disappointed in the fact that she'd sided with the law against him and that she chose her girlfriend, Jane, over him, but he understood it, too. As much as he hated Jane, and it was mostly just because she was the law, he admired the spitfire detective, too.

He knew that it would cause trouble for them all if he contacted her, but he didn't see any way else around it. He'd wait until he had the information that he was looking for first. He didn't want to tip his hand until he knew what cards he had to play with first. He knew that he had to be careful when it came to Jane anyway. She had too many contacts in the law enforcement world and he knew that she had them with the FBI. She'd proven that before when he got caught. Of course, it was only because he'd been shot, but the FBI was there.

He made his way back in town. He would stay at the local hotel for the night and he would find somewhere else in the morning. Hopefully he had the information that he was looking for by then. He knew that his men were loyal but they were dealing with their own problems since he broke out. He knew that it would take them awhile to find the hole he used. It had been years in that place and he asked to move there. They should have known that he could get out of the prison if he wanted to. He was Paddy Doyle after all and it took them years and basically his own daughter to catch him. He didn't doubt that Maura would turn on him again given the chance and he honestly couldn't blame her. He'd brought her nothing but trouble since they'd met. He could only hope that she understood why he was back on the East Coast.

Declan was his blood and he needed to make sure that he was cared for. He had been away from his family for too long. And, he'd heard about Ian's death and threats against all Irish Doyles. He knew that it didn't mean him or his boys, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to protect his cousins. Blood meant everything to him, even when it turned on him. Ian was a fool, but his son had been without his father longer than Ian had been dead. He wasn't sure what he thought about that, but he intended to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Emily sat in the cottage over looking the mountains near by. Athena was in the house and checking out vantage points. She would have a shipment brought tomorrow. Emily didn't ask. She knew that Athena would take care of everything dealing with their protection. They would go over it as soon as Declan went to bed, until then, Emily was worried about Declan. He was her responsiblitiy and she was going to fight for him. She had to. She owed him.

She looked over the provisions that Jane had sent. They weren't the greatest, but she would be able to make do. She'd had worse on assignments before. She glanced at her watch and then over at the lump on the couch. She knew Declan was tired and he was upset. She didn't want to push him. They would talk more later. Right now, she was worried about protecting him.

She couldn't discount Paddy leaving prison to protect him. She was amazed that no one in Interpol or the FBI ever made the correlation between the two Doyles. It was obvious to her that they were related. They had the same piercing blue eyes. The same eyes that Declan had. She didn't want to admit that, but he did. They were the same eyes that she'd fallen in love with so many years ago. Declan's however were softer...like Jen's.

She closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself. JJ was so giving with her. She needed to do something for her when this was all over. She owed her just as much if not more than Declan. Declan might have saved her soul, but JJ saved her life too many times to count. She was the one that kept her alive while she was on the run and chasing Ian. Declan hadn't been on her mind because she knew that Declan was safe, hidden, and free of Ian's philosphys. JJ was the one that played online scrabble at varying times of the day to help her keep her sanity. JJ was the one that worked with the State department to keep her out in the field and undercover as she hunted Ian down. She was the one that kept Emily informed and ahead of the authorities. She was the one that signed off on her "death" certificate. She hid her whereabouts for months. She took the brunt of Reid's anger. She owed JJ and yet, JJ never let her falter more than she could handle. JJ stood beside her and held her up when she couldn't do it for herself and vice versa.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Dec?"

"Do you think that Paddy wants to hurt me?" Declan asked her.

"No, I don't. I think he wants to meet you. Family means a lot to him and he wants to make sure that you are cared for. He must not have known you existed like a lot of people diddn't because Ian made sure they didn't. I am sorry that you never had a big family or got to really know your real family."

"You are my real family, Em. You always have been. You've been protecting me for ten years. You've done things that no one else in my family ever did."

"I couldn't let him raise you, Declan. I just couldn't. You were innocent. I couldn't let him corrupt you like that. You deserved to make your own choices."

"I know. Thank you for that. I am not going to lie and say that isn't hard knowing that such a man was my father, but he wasn't my Dad. That was Tom. Tom was my Dad and he was the man that I respected. Just like you aren't my mother, you're my Mom. I respect you more than I could ever respect that woman just because she bore me. I know it sounds crass, but I was given the opportunity to be more than my blood and I've chosen my family. I didn't ask to be a Doyle any more than Maura did. She gets it. I'm glad that I got to meet her, but I don't want to stay with her. I want to live with you. If that means that I have to have Athena with me, so be it. I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of running from my father's past. I am not a Doyle anymore."

"The sins of the father shall be visited upon the sons..." Emily murmured.

"So, God is punishing me because I am Ian's blood?"

"Not if I can help it, Declan. Never if I can't stop it. You are not your father, that is the truth, but your father was a bad man and he pissed off a lot of people. Hell, even your mother wanted you dead if you didn't become what she wanted you to be. And, Lachlann MacDermott wanted you dead just because you are Ian's. I am sure that there are more, but I've been trying to scrub every mention of you. I've changed your names so many times. I've done everything that I can to protect you, but it doesn't seem to be enough. Someone always get through..."

"You are enough, Mom. You have always been. You've been fighting for me since I was a toddler. And, I am so grateful, but none of this is your fault. I can't blame you for taking me away from that. I can't blame you for trying to save me. I can't blame you for making sure that I was loved, educated and protected. You had no idea that my mother was still alive and you had no idea that she was psychotic. Everything that you have ever done concerning me has been on my behalf. So, please, stop being upset because you didn't know I had a mob boss cousin. It'll do us no good."

"When did you get so smart?" she asked him through a weak smile.

"Must have been all that private schooling you helped pay for," he quipped.

She stood up and crossed the room. She faintly regarded Athena as she moved around the house as she made her way to the couch that Declan was lying on. He'd sat up and she sat down beside him. She reached out for him and he moved to snuggle into her side.

"You know that if I could have been your mother, I would have, Dec," Emily lamented.

"I know. I never forgot you. Your name and hair may have changed, but I never forgot the woman who took care of me in France. I remember us playing hide and seek in his villa. I was sad when you left, but over the years, I've come to realize that it was for my safety. I didn't understand it when I was little, but I knew it when we moved to Connecticut."

"Meagan told you?"

"She explained some things. She made me understand that you didn't love me any less because you weren't with me. But, I finally knew who my father was and what he did. Things started to make sense from when I lived with Tom until you got me with Meagan. She did everything that she could to keep me safe and off of everyone's radar. I think she did a really good job of it. I don't think that she was shot because of me or you. I think it was random," he told her.

"Why do you think that?" she asked because she wanted to really know his point of view on this.

"I doubt that anyone knew where we were. She took precautions. She made me take precautions. She taught me to hide in plain sight, Em. She did everything that she could to make sure that no one ever knew I was anyone other than Gerald Declan Prentiss. You've been careful."

"But, doesn't explain her call, Dec. It was frantic. And, there were somethings that she said that didn't really make sense. Is there anyone back there that I should get the team to talk to? Anyone that they might be able to ask about you and Meagan?"

"Our neighbor. I think he had a crush on Meagan or something. He might know something. His name is Tyler. I am not sure of his last name, but I think Meagan had him vetted or something. She was on the phone a lot with someone about digging into him as soon as we moved in."

"Why?"

"He was really nice and kept coming over to say hi," Declan told her.

"I see. I'll see what I can find out about him and send JJ to go talk to him. Is there anyone else that you can think of? Anyone that stands out that might have said something to anyone? Anyone that you told the truth to? Anything like that?" Emily asked him.

"No, I never told anyone. And, when the secrets became too big for me, I would just talk to Meagan. We both did that. We used each other. Plus, I never got close enough to anyone in school. It was too dangerous. Trust me when I had friends, though, but I didn't really try to date."

"Why not?"

"How could I? I couldn't ever tell them the truth. My whole background was a lie and I couldn't risk exposing myself, Meagan, or you," Declan told her.

Emily hung her head. It was something else that she could be mad at Ian for. Declan's life was full of lies and subterfuge. He couldn't help it though. She knew how lonely that was. Hopefully now, he would be able to have a fuller life. He would be able to really live a life without too many worries. She would find a way for it to happen. It wasn't fair that he was still having to pay for his father's crimes.

"When we get back to DC, I don't care who you tell. It's over. Ian's dead. His organization is gone. Chloe is gone. I will protect you but you shouldn't have to stay hidden and not be able to talk to anyone but us. You deserve to have a normal life. That's all I ever wanted," Emily told him.

"I've had as normal a life as I can, Mom. You did what you good and I'm eternally grateful for it. But, I know that I might never be able to tell anyone who my real parents are. As far as I'm concerned, my parents are you and Tom. That is all I need to know," he replied.

She ran her fingers through his blond hair. She held him as tightly as she dared. She knew that it wasn't enough, but she would try to make it enough for him.

She watched as Athena finished her sweep and her notes. Their eyes met across the room. She nodded at the assassin and started to move. Declan let her up, moving off her lap and giving her a quick smile.

"He's a good kid," Athena told her as they met up in the kitchen.

"He is."

"He's been through a lot."

"He has."

"You're afraid that he is going to be us, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Would that be so bad?" Athena questioned.

Emily sat down hard on a wooden chair at the kitchen table. She regarded the woman before her. Would it be so bad if Declan became like them? She honestly didn't know. He would be fighting on the side of good, but he would still have to tap into something that she'd tried to protect him from. She knew that he had a darkness in him and she knew that Ian's criminal celebrity would haunt him no matter what. She didn't want him joining Interpol or the CIA. She knew how those jobs would work out in his favor. She didn't want him to because a star on the wall. She wanted more for him.

"It could be, yes," Emily stated frankly.

"Fair enough. I know that I wouldn't want any children I had to be like me. It's loney, rough and hard. No one should be me successor. I should be one of a kind and let it go. I hope to do that," Athena told her.

"You're out of the business now, Athena. You aren't going back. I am about to make you a public profile in DC. You will have a job and a respectable pay grade. But, there will be no side jobs. There will be no going back under once I expose you. If that is going to be a problem, I need to know about it, now. So, I can start to make new arrangements for DC."

"You don't need to do that. I knew that going into this. This is my last job. I get it. He is my responsiblity."

"You aren't going to be alone in taking care of him. JJ and I are going to help. We are all going to make sure that he is cared for and protected."

"Emily..."

"No, he is my son. He is my responsiblity. He is going to have as normal a life as I can give him."

"And, if he wants to go back to school?"

"Then, I will find a way for it to happen."

"Even if you have to quit the FBI?" Athena asked her.

"Yes," Emily said resolutely.

"Then, we are going to make sure that we figure this all out. I kinda like you having a badge. It'll make things easier for me later," Athena told her.

Emily shook her head, but smiled at her old friend.

"What do I need to be worried about?"

"Nothing much that I can't handle. I'll set some traps and some warnings for us. My cache should be here soon. I'll go pick it up. Don't worry about that. However, I would prefer if he took the inner bedroom."

"Done."

"I'll take the front one and you can take whichever you like from there. Your friend did good. Jane knew what she was doing when she brought us here."

"She did."

"And, don't worry. I'll have a laptop for you to use soon. I know that you want to talk to JJ. I'll make it happen. Not even Garcia will be able to find me or us after I'm done rerouting everything. Besides, I know that she won't be looking because she'll be protecting us. So, that will make it easier for us. Now, go get some rest. I'll make sure that we're okay for now."

Emily nodded and went back into the small living room. She reached out for Declan. He took her hand and she lead him to the inner bedroom. It wasn't closed off from the rest of the house, but it was the least likely for someone to attack it. Emily could tell that Jane had done her best to give them the most defendable house that she could. She would thank her for that later. Now, they just have to settle in and live for now.


End file.
